Malentendidos
by Roshelio
Summary: Un juego de cartas entre amigos se convierte en una gran decision, esta puede afectar la vida del escenario Kaleido como la conocemos, y con un Fool vengativo,chicas enamoradas y lo impredesible que es la vida..las cosas pueden ponerse buenas SXL KXR KXM
1. El juego de cartas

Malentendidos

Por: Roi-Kun

Era una noche de viernes en el escenario Kaleido, ese día era la última representación que harían de "La princesa y el Bufón" así que todo el elenco estaba muy entusiasmado, excepto Rosseta quien se miraba un poco deprimida. ¿Que te sucede? pregunto Sora a Rosseta notando que su animo había decaído

"Eh... a no... no pasa nada" dijo Rosseta fingiendo una sonrisa y sin mucho entusiasmo. A pesar de la opinión popular, Sora no era ninguna tonta (A/n En lo que se refiere al escenario compañeros, para todo lo demás es una distraída) ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía y antes de que Rosseta pudiera ir a algún lugar Sora se agacho para estar a su misma altura, la tomo de los hombros e hizo que Rosseta la volteara a ver fijamente a los ojos, lo cual causó un poco de sorpresa por parte de Rosseta quien no se esperaba nada parecido.

"Escuchame Rosseta, comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes, se que estas triste porque este fue tu primer estelar en el escenario Kaleido pero no debes permitir que eso te deprima, al contrario, piensa en los felices momentos que pasaron juntos tu, el elenco y todo el publico que te estaba viendo, recuerda sus sonrisas, lo felices que estaban y lo mas importante, recuerda que no estas sola, todos tus amigos estamos aquí para apoyarte, además no es como si esta fuera tu ultima representación en el escenario, estoy segura de que muy pronto tendrás una nueva oportunidad"

Rosseta no sabía que decir, luchaba para no dejar salir las lagrimas de sus ojos y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como es que Sora, siendo esa chica distraída, alegre y bromista podía cambiar de repente su actitud. Al final Rosseta no pudo aguantar y se soltó a llorar mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Sora, quien la sujeto fuertemente.

"Muchas Gracias Sora, necesitaba que alguien me recordara lo importante que esto es para mí, te prometo que no volveré a mostrar esa cara tan triste." Y con eso se alejo a su camerino para retocar el maquillaje que se le había corrido por sus lagrimas, dejando a Sora en el pasillo

'Que fue lo que me paso' pensaba Sora, no sabiendo como fue que esas palabras salieron de su boca aun cuando ella no las habia pensado siquiera

"!Muy bien!" Gritó Fool en el hombro de Sora, quien fue apartada de sus pensamientos por el escandaloso espíritu del escenario. " ¿A que te refieres? " pregunto Sora, queriendo saber a que se refería "Es que nunca te había visto tan comprensiva y madura, me haces sentir orgulloso, nunca creí que hubieses madurado tanto" dijo Fool mientras se quitaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo. Pero Sora tenía aun una mirada muy seria. "El problema es que...creo que no era yo" dijo Sora.

En ese momento Fool adoptó una mirada muy seria, llena de determinación y le dijo a Sora "Sora ¿sabes cual es la mejor manera de sacar todas esas dudas de tu corazón?" Sora solo se quedo ahí, y movió la cabeza hacia los lados esperando ansiosamente lo que Fool tenía que decirle "La mejor manera de sacar todas tus duda es... tomando un buen baño "Dijo Fool creyendo que esta vez lo conseguiría, pero no pudo ni siquiera voltear a ver a Sora antes de sentir un tremendo puñetazo que lo mando volando fuera del edificio "Yo solo quería ayudarteeeeeeeeeee" fue lo ultimo que se le ocurrió decir a Fool antes de que desapareciera en el cielo nocturno.

Sora se encontraba muy enojada con Fool, y lo golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo 'Ese payaso... pero yo hablaba en serio, esa no era yo'"¡Sooooooooooooora! Hay que bueno que te encontré" dijo Mía quien había sacado de nuevo a Sora de sus pensamientos, "¿Estabas con alguien, me pareció que te escuche platicando con alguien?" "Eh.. no yo no debe ser tu imaginación" dijo Sora mientras fingía una leve risa. "Te esperan en el escenario, date prisa o no llegarás" Sora vio la hora "Es cierto es muy tarde, hay que voy a hacer el jefe seguro me va a matar" y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo a toda velocidad Mía la detiene "Sora, quería preguntarte si seguía en pie lo de mas tarde" " ¿Mas tarde?" Se pregunto Sora, quien trato de hacer memoria para recordar de que le estaba hablando Mía "A, si ya recuerdo el juego de cartas" comentó Sora "Si, recuerda que te ofreciste para que fuera en tu dormitorio" le recordó Mia

Días antes Sora y sus amigos habían acordado que jugarían cartas en el dormitorio de Sora. "Si, no veo porque no" dijo Sora, pensando en que eso seria una buena distracción para lo que tenía en la cabeza "Esta bien, entonces iremos después de que termine la obra, déjame avisarle a los demás" y con eso Mía se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos.

Horas mas tarde:

La obra salió sin mayor problema, todos pensaban que fue su mejor interpretación en mucho tiempo y era hora de ir a jugar cartas al dormitorio. Sora, Rosseta, Mía, Anna, y para sorpresa de las demás Mei se dirigían entraron al dormitorio de Sora y se dieron cuenta de que algo les hacia falta.

"Ehh Sora..." dijo Anna viendo la habitación " ¿Si Anna? " contestó Sora " ¿Dónde vamos a jugar, no creo que quepamos en tu mesa" Sora se quedo pensando un momento, ella sabía que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero no se dió cuenta de que no tenían en donde jugar. "No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargue " dijo Mei muy segura de si misma "Ya sabía yo que a Sora se le iba a olvidar" dijo Mei resaltando lo obvio " ¿En serio? " Preguntó Sora un poco decepcionada de si misma "Pues claro, eres una distraída" dijo Mei apuntando con el dedo a Sora "Pero esa es la forma de ser de Sora" dijo Rosseta tratando de defender a su amiga "Tienes razón" dijo Mei, antes de que todas se empezaran a reír. Pasaron unos minutos y no parecía haber señal de la susodicha mesa hasta que se empezaron a escuchar voces en la parte de afuera de los departamentos.

"Cómo pesa esta cosa" dijo una voz en la oscuridad "No te quejes, Mei nos pidió que les ayudáramos con esto" dijo otra voz que la acompañaba "Soy una estrella reconocida internacionalmente, porque tengo que andar haciendo este tipo de trabajos manuales" dijo una de las voces "Vieras como te tengo lastima" dijo la otra voz en un tono sarcástico que no le gusto a la otra persona que lo acompañaba "¿Que fue eso?" "Ehh.. a no nada solo te recuerdo que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu y tengo una enfermedad en el corazón, si alguien tiene derecho a quejarse aquí sería yo… ¿y acaso me vez haciéndolo?""Si pero te recuerdo que en esto consiste tu trabajo en el escenario, en cambio yo soy la estrella" "Mejor guarda silencio y empuja mas fuerte"

Al escuchar todos estos murmullos las chicas decidieron revisar quien estaba haciendo tanto ruido, y al abrir la puerta, vieron a Ken sin aliento y a Leon con todo su cabello desaliñado y con una expresión de cansancio junto a una gran mesa de madera que precia pesar bastante en la cual ambos estaban recargados para evitar caer de fatiga, parecía que entre los dos la acababan de subir por las escaleras de los dormitorios. Ninguno de los dos había notado que las chicas los estaban viendo, no fue sino hasta que escucharon sus risa cuando se dieron vuelta y notaron que los habían escuchado quejarse todo el tiempo. En el momento que Leon se dio cuenta que estaba siendo visto en tales condiciones reasumió su pose de siempre y saco un peine de la nada para arreglar su cabello con un rápido movimiento de su mano lo cual causo aun mas risas de parte de la chicas.

Al paso de unos minutos, Leon y Ken metieron la mesa al dormitorio y la acomodaron. "Muchas gracias Ken eres de gran ayuda" dijo Sora, sin notar que había hecho sonrojar a Ken, lo cual no paso inadvertido para el resto de las chicas, las cuales simplemente se le quedaban viendo con miradas de sospecha. "No fue nada Sora" dijo Ken pero Sora ya había ido a donde estaba Leon "Muchas gracias a usted también joven Leon" dijo Sora, esperando obtener alguna reacción por parte de Leon, quien solo se le que viendo a Sora pensando por que cuando estaba junto a ella se sentia tan extraño, tan diferente, como si la conociera desde su infancia sin embargo el no sabía como reaccionar frente a ella así que la trataba de la misma manera con la que trataba a todas las demás personas( Aunque después de todo lo que paso durante los entrenamientos de la técnica Angelical Leon ya no solía ser tan frío como siempre e incluso conversaba mas con el resto del elenco) "De nada" dijo Leon, antes de dirigirse a la puerta seguido por Ken "Bueno, creo que nos retiramos, que se diviertan" dijo Ken mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Rosseta, Mei, Anna y Mía se habían juntado en una conferencia "¿Qué? ¿ Les decimos?" dijo Mia "Si será divertido, a lo mejor sucede algo emocionante" dijo Anna dándole la razón a Mia "No estoy segura " dijo Rosseta " Oh vamos Rosseta vive un poco" dijo Mei un poco irritada "Esta bien" dijo Rosseta aceptando la propuesta.

"Chicos esperen, no les gustaría quedarse a jugar con nosotras" dijo Mía invitando a los chicos "¿En serio? ¿No habra ningun problema?" pregunto Ken, sabiendo que Kalos no permite este tipo de reuniones ¿No te preocupes Ken, si Kalos se entera, Sara nos ayudara" dijo Anna muy segura de lo que decía "Bueno creo que estaría bien" dijo Ken aceptando la invitación. En ese momento, todas las miradas voltearon a ver a Leon, quien estaba a punto de decir que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo volteo a ver a Sora " ¿Se quedara a jugar joven Leon?" preguntó Sora, esto causo que Leon cambiara totalmente su manera de pensar "S..si no veo porque no" dijo Leon para sorpresa de todos.

Todos se sentaron y Sora saco la baraja "¿Quién baraja las cartas?" pregunto Sora "Yo lo haré" dijo Leon, cuando toma las cartas las baragea de una manera que ninguno de los presentes creía que se pudiera hacer, parecía como si Leon hubiese sido algun jugador profesional de Pocker o algo así. Cuando termino puso las cartas sobre la mesa "Repartan" dijo el a nadie en especial.

"Hubiéramos invitado a Marion y a Jonathan" dijo Rosseta "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" fue lo que respondieron el resto de las chicas mientras que Leon y Ken se les quedaban viendo de manera sospechosa " ¿Que tiene eso de malo?" preguntó Ken algo intrigado pero nadie parecía querer responder hasta que.. "Es que la foca siempre nos gana" dijo Mei entre enojada y avergonzada " ¡La foca les gana!" dijeron Ken y Leon con perfecta sincronización para soltarse a reir los dos "Pagaría por ver algo así " dijo Leon "También yo" afirmó Ken, en ese momento ambos se voltearon a ver mutuamente y apartaron las miradas uno del otro, lo que ocasiono la risa de las demás chicas" Hasta que por fin comenzaron a jugar. (Aparentemente Leon y Ken habían aprendido a soportarse mutuamente, y hasta se podría decir que eran mas amigos, pero la constante competencia por Sora hacía de esa una amistad un poco difícil)

La mente de Leon era un mar de confusiones 'Que me esta pasando, porque actúo de esta manera con estas personas, tan...normal' pensó Leon mientras repartía las cartas 'Será Sora o toda esta gente en general' Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mei "Leon te toca" dijo ella con su tono altanero de siempre" "A.. si... lo siento" dijo Leon ' ¿Queeeeeeeee? Porque me estoy disculpando con esta niña odiosa, ya, mejor sigo jugando tanto pensar me va a hacer daño'

Pasaron un par de horas y a Leon le fue muy mal toda la noche, lo único que hacia era perder, en cambio Sora había tenido una racha ganadora insuperable, cuando...

"Miren la hora" dijo Mía apuntando al reloj "Tienes razón, ya es bastante tarde, que les parece si terminamos con esto" dijo Anna, a lo que Sora respondió "Un ultimo juego" todos estuvieron de acuerdo y baragearon las cartas

"No tengo nada" dijo Mei "Tampoco yo" dijo Mía "Estoy muerta" dijo Anna esperando que alguien se riera, pero lo único que recibió fueron miradas frias mientras ella se ponía en una de sus clásicas pose de decepción "Estoy fuera" dijo Rosseta "Igual yo" dijo Ken "Bueno Sora parece que somos tu y yo" dijo Leon "Siiiiiiiiiiiii" dijo Sora muy entusiasmada al ver la mano que le había tocado sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que Leon dijo, al escuchar esto todos los que ya habían perdido se acercaron para ver la mano que tenía Sora y sus bocas prácticamente tocaban el suelo "Sora, que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante" dijo Leon retando a Sora " ¿Como?" dijo Sora intrigada " ¿Qué tal si el ganador tiene que hacer todo lo que el perdedor diga ? Dijo Leon tomando por sorpresa a todos en el cuarto "Eso es muy infantil" dijo Ken muy enojado, pensando en que clase de cosas se estará refiriendo Leon, en ese momento todas las chicas entraron en modo de conferencia haciendo un circulo para poder conversar sin ser escuchadas, por su parte Leon esconde sus cartas para que Ken no pueda verlas "¿Que? acaso temes que gane" dijo Leon dirigiéndose a Ken, quien solo le contesto con una mirada indiferente.

Mientras tanto en la conferencia de la chicas...

"No creo que sea una buena idea Sora" dijo Rosseta "Si, además no le tengo esa confianza a Leon" dijo Mia "Chicas ya vieron la mano que tengo, es casi imposible que pierda" dijo Sora muy confiada "Aquí la palabra clave es ''''''CASI'''''''' ya conoces a Leon siempre tiene algo inesperado" dijo Mei dándole a entender a Sora que no se podían fiar de Leon "Ya se, pero si gano es nuestra oportunidad para que nos enseñe sus técnicas secretas, no se va a poder negar" dijo Sora muy entusiasmada "Pues si, pero que tal si pierdes dijo Anna un poco insegura "No pensemos en eso, hay que pensar que voy a ganar" dijo Sora antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a la mesa de juego donde había dejado sus cartas.

"Esta bien joven Leon acepto el reto" dijo Sora desafiante "De acuerdo, muestrame tus cartas" dijo Leon mientras Sora ponía sus cartas en la mesa " !LOS CUATRO ASES Y EL COMODIN, es una excelente jugada Sora" dijo Leon un poco exaltado y luego recuperando su compostura un poco. 'Ya gano' 'No creo que pierda' 'Que bueno' 'Uffff...''menos mal' eran algunos de los pensamientos que tenían los amigos de Sora "Pero..." dijo Leon creando un tremendo suspenso en toda la habitación "Mi jugada es mejor" dijo Leon mientras ponía sus cartas sobre la mesa "F...F...Fl..." fue todo lo que Sora podía decir "SI, así es Sora FLOR IMPERIAL" dijo Leon muy orgulloso de si mismo 'Nooooooooooooooooooo' fue lo unico que paso por la cabeza de Ken quien en ese momento se encontraba demasiado asustado y enojado al mismo tiempo como para pensar en otra cosa.

Sora se encontraba con los hombros sobre la mesa y las manos en la cabeza (A/n ¡Que buena rima!) repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez " ¿Como pude perder¿Cómo pude perder¿Cómo pude perder,..."

Mientras Leon se puso de pie, se acerco a Sora, la tomo de los hombros (Lo que no le gusto mucho a Ken) y dijo "Sora Naegino tu castigo será……."

Ya se, los dejo o con mucho suspenso o con algo muy obvio, depende de cada quien. Que creen bien, mal, muy corto muy largo, mandenme un review para decirme.. Por favor y gracias.


	2. La propuesta

Malentendidos Capitulo 2:

Por: Roshelio

"Sora Naegino, tu castigo será………" dijo el joven Leon, quien estaba a punto de decir cual sería el castigo de Sora por haber perdido el juego de cartas que acababan de jugar sin embargo notó que todos en la habitación se le estaban quedando viendo como si tuviera seis ojos o algo así con mucha ansiedad, excepto Ken quien lo estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero antes de decir cual sería el castigo de Sora Leon se paro de la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta y le señalo a Sora que lo acompañara. Sora solo se quedo ahí parada apuntándose ella misma con el dedo mientras decía débilmente "Ehhh …….yo" a lo que Leon solo movió la cabeza en señal de que si. Sora se levanto y fue a donde estaba el joven Leon, y justo cuando ya estaba en la puerta, Leon noto que sus amigas y Ken se estaban levantando también para seguirlos "Y a ustedes quien los llamo" dijo Leon con una voz muy gruesa e intimidante que incluso hizo retroceder a Mei., Ken estaba a punto de abrir la boca y comenzar a protestar cuando… "No se preocupen, estare bien" dijo Sora con su animo de siempre queriendo saber cual era el cruel destino que le esperaba la próxima semana.

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una banca del parque en la que ambos se sentaron, todo estaba muy silencioso pero el ambiente era bastante bueno, ya que como ere la madrugada no había nadie en la playa, la luna se veía hermosa sobre ellos, las olas rompían suavemente la playa y todo esto junto hacían que Leon se sintiera un poco mas relajado ante la situación, mientras que Sora comenzó a mover su pie en señal de desesperación "Que sucede, no puedes aguantar el suspenso" dijo Leon mientras se ponía mas cerca de la cara de Sora, lo cual hizo que esta retrocediera y que su cara se pusiera roja "No es solo que quisiera saber cual será mi castigo" dijo Sora un poco preocupada "A …eso…. No te preocupes no sera nada desagradable" dijo Leon ahora con suavidad en sus palabras "en serio, yo pensé que me iba a poner a hacer sus quehaceres, lavar su ropa, limpiar su habitación, darle un masaje…." Pero Sora fue interrumpida por la risa de Leon "Le parece divertido joven Leon" dijo Sora un poco nerviosa, ya que aun no se acostumbraba por completo a la nueva actitud del joven Leon "No, no es nada, ¿en verdad quieres hacer todo eso?" dijo Leon aun riéndose levemente "No, pero pienso que algo así me va a tocar hacer" dijo Sora quien aun no podía comprender como es que estaba metida en esta situación.

Sin embargo, aunque Sora y Leon no lo supieran, las otras chicas y Ken se encontraban atrás de ellos escondidos en unos arbustos, lo suficientemente lejos para poder escuchar pero sin ser vistos "Que emocionante" dijo Rosseta muy entusiasmada "Me pregunto que será lo que le va a pedir el joven Leon a Sora" dijo Mia un poco preocupada "No se, pero quiero saber ya no aguanto el suspenso" dijo Anna muy entusiasta "Espero que no," "sea nada de eso" dijeron Mei y Ken respectivamente, quienes se voltearon a ver fijamente, y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo " Ojala y no" dijo Mei dirigiéndose a Ken "Eso espero" dijo Ken con preocupación en su voz. "SShhhhhhhh ya cállense parece que algo esta pasando" dijo Anna captando la atención de los otros miembros del grupo.

Aparentemente Leon se había arrodillado ante Sora y había tomado su mano, esto no paso inadvertido por ninguno de los fisgones, ya que entre todas las chicas tenían que detener a Ken, quien trataba de liberarse para ir detrás de Leon " Sora, la razón por la que te hice venir aquí es porque cuando estoy junto a ti me siento como una persona completamente diferente, siento como si la parte de mi que faltaba desde hace mucho tiempo se completase, lo que quiero decir es que si aceptarías salir conmigo, al menos por esta semana" dijo Leon con la voz mas comprensiva, suave y tierna que nadie le halla escuchado jamás.

En ese momento Sora comenzó a escuchar voces dentro de su cabeza "Acepta" era lo que decían esas voces sin embargo ella no estaba segura de si esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, o ¿quizás eran los de alguien mas? Y aunque ella no estaba del todo segura considero que la señorita Layla y Yuri hacían muy buena pareja, al igual que el jefe Kalos y Sara, por lo que no tenía nada que perder "De acuerdo joven Leon..acepto " dijo Sora no muy convencida "Muchas gracias" dijo Leon antes de levantarse y alejarse hacia los dormitorios dejando a Sora para que pensara las cosas. Aunque mientras Sora no veía, Leon con un rápido movimiento tomo una piedra del suelo y la arrojo justo al arbusto donde estaban los mirones, la cual le cayó a Ken justo en la cabeza.

"Lo hizo a propósito" dijo Ken sobándose la cabeza "Si sabía que estábamos aquí porque no nos dijo nada" dijo Mia dudando de las intenciones del joven Leon "Tal vez es parte de su estrategia" dijo Anna " ¿Estra………tegia?" dijeron Mei y Ken al mismo tiempo muy confundidos

Al día siguiente…….

Sora no pudo dormir nada, seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez 'Salir con el, Salir con el, Salir con el' fue tanto el impacto que causaban esas palabras que apenas y noto que la señorita Layla estaba frente a ella "Hooola Sora" dijo Layla un poco mas entusiasmada que de costumbre "Ho…Hola señorita Layla" dijo Sora antes de seguir su camino "Sora te tengo una noticia, Me voy a casar con Yuri este fin de semana" dijo Layla con la cara con una pequeña capa de rojo en su cara "Que bueno señorita Layla" dijo Sora no muy entusiasmada, antes de seguir caminando hundida en sus pensamientos, dejando a Layla muy confundida pero cuando dió tres pasos mas su cerebro comenzó a carburar lo que le acababan de decir y dijo en voz muy baja "Ca….sar….se……" y menos de medio segundo después… "CAAAAAASAAAAARSEEEEE" grito Sora volteando a donde estaba la señorita Layla y regresando a toda velocidad brincando de felicidad " ¿Dónde, Cuando, Como?" preguntaba Sora mientras saltaba de un lado para al otro "Ven conmigo y te lo explicare todo" dijo Layla mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Kalos

Mientras tanto….

Rosseta ya tenía un rato de haberse levantado, y la nueva relación entre Sora y Leon era algo que aun seguía en su cabeza, así que había decidido ir a preguntarle a Sora, pero cuando se dirigía a los dormitorios le pareció ver que algo se movía en los arbustos que estaban cerca de el dormitorio de Sora, y cuando se asomo a ver que era "Keeeeeen" grito, pero inmediatamente se tapo la boca y comenzó a voltear a todas partes para ver si alguien la estaba escuchando, cuando vio que no había ningún peligro regreso su atención a Ken, quien se encontraba dormido dentro de una bolsa de dormir escondido en los arbustos, se agacho a su lado para verlo mejor, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo bien parecido que era, y de pronto una fuerza inexplicable la impulso a acercar su cara a la de el, cada vez mas cerca ' ¿Qué estoy haciendo?' pensó Roseta, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionaba con sus pensamientos, y justo cuando los labios de Rosseta estaban a punto de hacer contacto con los de Ken…

Ken despertó, y de la sorpresa que se llevo al tener a Rosseta tan cerca de el, su reacción mas rápida fue tratar de levantarse, lo que ocasiono que sus labios se tocaran, sin embargo casi inmediatamente se separaron mientras ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras que la cara de Ken expresaba confusión, la cara de Rosseta expresaba vergüenza, " ¿Rosseta, ¿que haces aquí?" pregunto Ken un poco confundido "Eh….. yo ….eh… bueno…. Vivo aquí." ( DHUUU) ¿Qué es lo que haces tu aquí?" dijo Rosseta haciendo que Ken lamentara haber hecho esa pregunta, Ken se había quedado callado, ya que no se le ocurría un buen pretexto " ¿Estas preocupado por Sora verdad?" pregunto Roseta en un tono comprensivo y cariñoso " Si" dijo Ken un poco avergonzado " No te preocupes, no le diré a Sora que no le tienes la suficiente confianza y que por eso la espías" (a/n Ouch!) dijo Rosseta haciéndolo sonar un poco mas feo de lo que en realidad era.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Ken un poco nervioso "Claro que no" dijo Rosseta ' Ufffff' pensaba Ken "Pero" dijo Rosetta poniendo nervioso a Ken " Tendrás que ser mi pareja para el baile de la señorita Layla" dijo Rosseta, haciéndolo sonar como si no fuera la gran cosa ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Dijo Ken un poco sorprendido por la petición de Rosseta " Y que tal si les digo que querías besarme mientras dormía" dijo Ken en un esfuerzo por safarse de la situación "Mmmmmhhhhh, de acuerdo Ken haste esta pregunta, le tengo mas miedo yo a que el elenco se enjtere de eso o tu a que Sora sepa que la espías" dijo Rosseta en un tono picaro, a lo que Ken respondió mientras ondeaba una pequeña bandera blanca en señal de rendición "Eso pensé" dijo Rosseta "Pero ¿Por qué yo" pregunto Ken " No estoy segura, pero siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo y de cierta manera te considero atractivo" dijo Rosseta mientras su cara se ponía color de rojo al igual que la de Ken "De acuerdo te veo mas tarde" fue lo ultimo que dijo Rosseta antes de desaparecer dejando a Ken con una duda muy importante ' ¿Cuál baile?' se preguntaba

Sin embargo, aunque ellos no lo supieran una sombra en la oscuridad los asechaba, alguien que se aseguraría de que ninguno de ellos cumpliera con sus propósitos y vería la manera de cómo hacer a todos infelices…. Esta bien, era Fool que todavía seguía enojado con Sora y estaba planeando una travesura 'Voy a necesitar ayuda' pensó Fool, antes de que una idea llegara a su cabeza 'Si , ellas servirán' pensó el espíritu del escenario mientras se dirigía hacia los dormitorios..

"En serio!" exclamo Sora, después de que Layla le comentara la romántica manera en que Yuri le había propuesto matrimonio en un parque de Paris y lo emocionada que estaba con los preparativos para su boda " Pero Sora hay algo que quiero pedirte, quiero que tu seas la dama de honor" dijo Layla en un tono de voz mas serio "?EN SERIOOOOOOOOOO!?" dijo Sora no pidiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando "Si" dijo Layla "Dare mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo Sora con su usual animo de siempre "Se que lo harás" dijo Layla confiando plenamente en Sora

" ¿Queeeeeeeee?" dijo Leon no pidiendo creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando " Ya te lo dije, me voy a casar con Layla y quiero que tu seas mi padrino de bodas" dijo Yuri, repitiendo lo mismo por cuarta vez " ………..De acuerdo, ¿que tengo que hacer exactamente?" preguntaba Leon, " No mucho en realidad, cuidar los anillos, hacer preparativos, reservar el hotel, bailar con Sora, Revisar la………" decía Yuri, antes de ser interrumpido por Leon "Espera, espera ¿que fue eso último?" pregunto con bastante curiosidad " Ah eso, tienes que revisar las invitaciones y después…" dijo yuri antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente " No, eso no, lo de Sora" dijo Leon curioso "O eso, es que Sora será la dama de honor, y es tradición de la familia de Layla que la dama y el padrino bailen junto con los novios" dijo Yuri pensando en si habría algún problema 'tal vez pueda aprovechar esta situación ' pensaba Leon "De acuerdo, lo haré" dijo Leon muy gustoso, dejando a Yuri pensando en que esto podría terminar mal.

En otra parte del escenario Kaleido dos chicas tarataban de idear un plan para que Ken y Sora pudieran ser felices juntos, y tratar de que Leon se rindiera, pero las ideas no habían fluido como debieran "Va a ser difícil" dijo Anna algo pesimista "Pero tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Mia tratando de alentar a su amiga "¿Pero que podemos hacer, tu eres escritora, idea algo" " No tengo ninguna idea" dijo Mia dándose por vencido "Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlas, tengo un plan infalible para unir a esos dos" dijo una voz en la habitación, que ni Anna ni Mia conocía. Ambas se voltearon al mismo tiempo parta ver algo que las dejo sorprendidas "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es "Fool", el espiritu del escenario"

Fin del segundo capítulo

¿Qué dicen, me meresco un review ?:P


	3. La boda

Malentendidos Capitulo 3

Por: Roi-Kun

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es "Fool", el espíritu del escenario" dijo Fool enfrente de Mia y Anna,. Un incomodo silencio se sentían en la habitación, hasta que Mia volteó a ver Anna fijamente "Es este otro de tus chistes de mal gusto" dijo ella un poco irritada "No, jamás había visto esto en toda mi vida" dijo Anna mientras tomaba a Fool por las piernas y lo colocaba de cabeza en el aire "Será de Rosseta" pregunto Mia mirando fijamente lo que ella pensaba que era un muñeco " Funcionara con baterías" pregunto Anna mientras trataba de quitarle su traje a Fool para revisar su espalda.

Fool comenzó a sudar rápidamente, nunca pensó que ellas creerían que el era un juguete, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa antes de quedarse completamente desnudo "Dame eso!" dijo Fool muy irritado, mientras le arrebataba a Anna su diminuta mascara "No soy un juguete, soy el espíritu del escenario y ustedes dos han sido elegidas por el mismo para ayudarme en una misión muy importante" dijo Fool muy seriamente, a lo que solo le siguió el silencio. Mia y Anna solo se le quedaron viendo por un momento y recordaron que Sora y Rosseta les habían platicado como era la apariencia del espíritu del escenario, lo observaron fijamente y viendo que concuérdala con la descripción decidieron creerle.

"Espera, si podemos verte entonces ¿significa que podremos realizar la técnica fantástica?" dijo Anna muy entusiasmada " ¿O la angelical? Pregunto Mia mientras ambas chicas se tomaban de las manos y comenzaban a brincar por toda la habitación, gritando y haciendo desorden, hasta que… "Me temo que no" dijo Fool un poco mas serio de lo que el acostumbra ser "No, a que te refieres que no, podemos verte" dijo Mia un poco entre enojada y desanimada "Si, pero el escenario las a elegido para otro propósito" dijo Fool, dejando aun mas confundidas a las dos chicas que estaban frente a el" Verán Sora fue elegida para reemplazar a Layla y convertirse en la verdadera estrella del escenario Kaleido, Layla fue escogida para ayudar a Sora a realizar la técnica fantástica, Rosseta fue elegida para ser entrenada por Sora y en algún futuro poder tomar su lugar como estrella del escenario y ustedes…. han sido escogidas para asegurarse de que Sora permanezca al lado de la persona que mas quiere" explico Fool a Mia y a Anna, quienes en estos momentos habían perdido la mayor parte de su entusiasmo.

"Entonces… lo que el escenario quiere es que ayudemos a Sora a estar con Ken…." Dijo Mia intrigada "O quizás quiere que ayudemos a Sora a estar con Leon" dijo Anna dándole la contra a su mejor amiga, entonces ambas voltearon a ver a Fool quien se encontraba parado sobre la mesa de centro "¿Con quién?" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, esto hizo sudar un poco a Fool, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta 'Oh oh, esa parte del plan no la había pensado… ¿Qué hago? Que hago?' pensaba Fool mientras las chicas lo veían fijamente, lo cual solo hizo que el espíritu del escenario se pusiera aun mas nervioso ' Lo tengo!' pensó Fool rápidamente "El escenario aun no lo a decidido, este a decidido que esa pregunta la deberán responder ustedes mismas y elegir con sus corazones quien es la persona indicada para Sora " dijo Fool, muy orgulloso de haber sacado ese discurso de la manga " Entonces ¿nosotras tenemos que decidir a quien vamos a ayudar?" dijo Mia un poco confundida " Así es" dijo Fool en un tono mas serio "De cualquier manera, esa decisión es solo suya" dijo Fool tratando de incrementar la presión entre Anna y Mia "Dicho esto me retiro, hay otros preparativos que debo hacer" dijo Fool antes de desaparecer por la ventana dejando a Anna y a Mia muy confundidas

Cuando Fool se alejo lo suficiente se sintió complacido, aunque no era su estilo engañar a las personas que tenían el potencial suficiente para verlo, esta vez hizo una excepción para poder cumplir con los planes que le tenía preparados a Sora "Esta vez Sora se arrepentirá" dijo Fool con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En otra parte del escenario Kaleido Sora se encontraba caminando hacia su dormitorio, cuando de la nada apareció Leon frente a ella con una rosa en la mano, que rápidamente se la dio a Sora lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco "Buenos días pareja" dijo Leon de una manera muy confortante y cariñosa lo cual hizo que Sora se sonrojara aun mas " Si por lo de pareja se refiere a que si ire al baile de la señorita Layla con usted quiero que sepa que estaría encantada " dijo Sora con su ya muy común energía de siempre "Me temo que esta vez no tendrías elección" dijo Leon jugueteando con ella un poco " ¿A qué se refiere joven Leon?" pregunto Sora no sabiendo de donde vino el comentario " Me refiero a que tu eres dama de honor y yo soy el padrino y según Yuri y Layla debemos de bailar una pieza junto con ellos en el baile de su boda" dijo Leon explicándole la situación a Sora " Suena divertido" dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Leon "Ademas… seria una buena oportunidad para que usted y yo nos conociéramos mejor"" dijo Sora un poco apenada por sus palabras. Al instante Sora se alejo de aquel lugar dejando a Leon un poco avergonzado y confundido ' Al menos es bueno saber que no le desagrado' pensaba Leon quien se había quedado completamente solo.

Rosseta se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en porque le había dicho todas esas cosas a Ken y aun mas la razón por la cual le habia pedido que saliera con ella, sin embargo no lo podía descubrir, cada vez que pensaba en Ken sentía algo en su interior que le decía que había hecho lo correcto, una calidez indescriptible, un sentimiento que hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo se estremeciera 'Esto será el amor' pensó ella mientras estaba recostada en su cama muy confundida hasta que…

"Muy buenos días Rosseta, puedo ver que algo te esta perturbando" dijo Fool mientras salía de ningún lado como es su costumbre " ¿Qué?…. no no es nada Fool, solo estaba pensando en cosas de chicas" dijo Rosseta un poco nerviosa " ¿Acaso no tendrá que ver con el joven Robbins?" pregunto Fool codeando el costado de Rosseta con una cara picara " ¿Cómo lo sabes? " pregunto Rosseta algo alterada "Soy el espiritu del escenario, yo lo se todo" dijo Fool muy orgulloso de si mismo " ¿Cuánto es 2X2?" pregunto Rosseta "Esta bien… casi todo" dijo Fool sabiendo que lo habían derrotado " Pero de cualquier manera, se como puedes obtener fácilmente el corazón del joven Ken Robbins? Dijo Fool dándole la espalda a Rosseta " En serio" dijo Rosseta un poco mas entusiasmada de lo que pretendía mientras tomaba a Fool en sus manos "Dime como Fool por favor, are cualquier cosa" dijo Rosseta algo desesperada " En serio" dijo Fool con su cara de pervertido "Excepto eso que estas pensando" dijo Rosseta sabiendo que quería verla mientras se bañaba " Demonios, creí que lo había conseguido, bueno, la manera mas fácil de llegar a su corazón es apartando a aquel rival que ya se lo a ganado" dijo fool con sabias palabras mientras Rosseta se quedaba pensativa por un momento.

"Ohhhhhhhhh no Fool, yo no puedo hacerle eso a Sora, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, no es justo tomar ventaja solo porque el joven Leon tomo la iniciativa" dijo Rosseta un poco impactada "Entonces tendrás que elegir entre tus sentimientos por Ken y tu amistad con Sora" dijo Fool un poco seco e indiferente ante Rosseta. Un momento de silencio inundo la habitación, mientras una sola lágrima cayo por la majilla de Rosseta " ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Dijo Rosseta con una mirada decidida a pesar de la lagrimas , mientras que Fool solo pensaba en que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mia, por fin había terminado la discusión entre a quien iban a ayudar a ganar el corazón de Sora "Esta decidido" dijo Anna "Si, entonces ayudaremos a Ken!" dijo Mia muy entusiasmada " Pero, ¿como lo haremos?" pregunto Anna "No tengo la menor idea" dijo Mia un poco decepcionada "Entonces, creo que tendremos que hacer que ella y Leon rompan de alguna manera" dijo Anna un poco desilusionada de si misma por haber pensado en tan feo plan " EXACTO" dijo Fool desde la ventana como si no fuese la gran cosa, en ese momento Anna arranco directamente a donde estaba Fool pero justo antes de que pudiera tomar a Fool entre sus mano Mia la sujeto fuertemente "Anna contrólate, no puedes hacerle nada, es el espíritu del escenario" dijo Mia mientras sujetaba fuertemente a anna de los brazos " Quieres verme intentándolo" dijo Anna quien trataba de liberarse para golpear a Fool quien se veía bastante tranquilo ante la situación " Pero es la voluntad del escenario " dijo Mia tratando de que Anna no cometiera una tontería lo cual para sorpresa de todos funcionó, ya que Anna finalmente se calmó y le dio la espalda a Fool " ¿Para que volviste?" dijo anna con ninguna expresión en particular en su rostro.

" Oh… es verdad ¿para que vine? La verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo" dijo Fool en un tono burlon, Anna sentía la tremenda necesidad de arrancarle la cabeza al pequeño espíritu sin embargo esas palabras seguían rondando su mente 'es la voluntad del escenario , es la voluntad del escenario , es la voluntad del escenario , es la voluntad del escenario ' una y otra vez para despejar un poco su ira " No, ya hablando en serio vine porque olvide decirles algo muy importante, no le deben de decir a nadie que pueden verme" este comentario tomó por sorpresa a ambas chicas, sin embargo Anna no se sentía con la libertad de hacer ninguna pregunta " Pero… ¿por qué?" pregunto Mia dirigiéndose a Fool quien siendo el descuidado espíritu que era había olvidado nuevamente tener una falsa razón para sus acciones, lo que ocasiono que se pusiera un poco nervioso y comenzara a sudar, ya que sabía muy bien que el truco de 'Es la voluntad del escenario' no le seguiría sirviendo por siempre. "Mejor déjalo así, de cualquier forma si es la voluntad del escenario no podemos hacer nada" dijo Anna salvando a Fool.

"Pero si hacemos eso Sora va a terminar odiándonos" dijo Mia tratando de que Fool les diera mas información " Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer" dijo fool haciéndose pasar por la víctima " ¡!QUE!" gritaron ambas chicas " ¿ Como puedes decir eso? " dijo Anna sintiendo que iba a enloquecer " Yo no estoy dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio" dijo Mia un poco decepcionada del espíritu del escenario " Y supongo que Layla sacrifico su hombro por nada, ella arruino su carrera para cumplir con su propósito y ahora me quieren decir que ustedes no pueden cumplir con esta simple tarea" (Ouch!) dijo Fool falsamente irritado , lo que pareció funcionar bastante bien "Somos muy egoístas" "" en verdad que lo somos" dijeron ambas chicas en señal de que habían aceptado las condiciones de Fool.

Por fin, el esperado día llego, el día de la boda de Layla y Yuri había llegado y el evento sería televisado por varias compañías televisivas de todo el mundo y algunos reporteros, Layla les había dicho a todos los del escenario Kaleido que mandaría limosinas por ellos y que de preferencia llegaran por parejas, solo para aumentar la tensión entre los reporteros… y en parte para divertirse ella misma.

La gente del escenario Kaleido comenzó a subir a las limosinas de dos en dos, tal como Layla les había pedido, sin embargo algunas personas todavía no comprendían esta decisión por parte de la ex estrella de Kaleido hasta que…

Finalmente las limosinas llegaron una por una a una gran iglesia con estatuas de Ángeles con fuentes y muchos otros adornos muy bellos, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba es que serían dejados en una alfombra roja, la cual se dirigía a las puetas de la iglesia, sin embargo ese pasillo parecía mas una entrega de premios que una boda, ya que había una gran cantidad de reporteros y camarógrafos por todo el lugar.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Kalos y Sara, quienes fueron asechados por los reporteros " ¿Cómo considera que este cambio podría afectar al Escenario Kaleido Sr. Kalos?" pregunto uno de los reporteros " Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con el escenario, ya que tanto Yuri como Layla han dejado de ser parte del elenco, los miembros del escenario estamos aquí como amigos, no como compañeros de trabajo" La frialdad de la situación hizo que los reporteros perdieran el interés en Kalos, ya que nada de lo que el dijera lo podrían hacer noticia, por lo que decidieron tratar con Sara " ¿Y como va su relación con el señor Kalos señorita Sara?" pregunto uno de los reporteros, justo en ese momento Kalos estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirles que ese asunto no les concernía en lo mas mínimo, pero Sara puso una mano en su boca y dijo con su usual actitud alegre y despreocupada: "Solo digamos que la boda de Yuri y Layla puede que no sea la única que verán en algún tiempo". Ante esta aclaración se podía ver la sonrisa de los reporteros y una pequeña gota de sudor caminar por la frente de Kalos.

La siguiente limosina llegó, esta vez bajaban Mia, quien estaba abrazada de el brazo de Anna quien a su vez vestía un smoking parecido al que uso en la obra de La princesa y el Bufon, al ver esto los reporteros no lo pensaron dos veces antes de ir con ellas " ¿ Y cual es el motivo de que ambas vienen como pareja?" pregunto un esperando una respuesta respetable " La verdad es porque ns vemos muy bien juntas" dijo Anna antes de ponerse en una de sus clásicas poses de calendario que hace cuando uno de sus chistes no sale bien. Ante este comentario, lo único que los reporteros pudieron hacer fue darles la razón, ya que se veían como una pareja normal (si consideran que Anna se ve como hombre con smoking).

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron Marion con su papa y por supuesto Jonathan quien se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Marion, los reporteros parecieron poco interesados en ellos, sin embargo no perdieron la oportunidad de tomarles una foto, ya que nunca habían visto a una foca con smoking que asistiera a una boda de gente tan importante.

Después llegaron Ken, quien sentía que su brazo se le iba a desprender del resto del cuerpo, ya que Rosetta estaba abrazándolo demasiado fuerte, esto inmediatamente capto la atención de las arpías…. Ahheemm perdon, de los reporteros, quienes no tardaron en ir sobre la pareja " ¿ Y quien es su amigo señorita Roseta?" le pregunto un reportero a roseta " Este es mi amigo Ken Robins, trabaja en el escenario Kaleido y será mi pareja para el baile" dijo Roseta muy entusiasmada . Para estos momentos Ken se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, y no les había tomado mucha importancia a los reporteros ni a nada de lo que decían '?Como me fui a meter en esto?' se preguntaba el " ¿Y esta segura de que es solo un amigo?" esta última pregunta sin embargó captó la atención de Ken, pero decidió que con su suerte seguramente lo echaría mas a perder, así que decidió quedarse cayado por su futuro bienestar " Pues la verdad es que todavía no lo hemos decidido" dijo Roseta mientras le daba a Ken un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que inmediatamente causo gran polémica entre los reporteros y que Ken se sonrojara.

De La siguiente limosina salió Mei, quien aparentemente no venía acompañad, soloo se le veía una expresión de tristeza y algo de angustia en su rostro, sin embargo en el momento en que los reporteros se le acercaron Mei no espero a que le hicieran ninguna pregunta, solo los volteo a ver y les dijo a todos en general " El que me haga la mas mínima pregunta no va a ver la luz del día nunca mas" Esto por supuesto hizo que todos los reporteros retrocedieran y dejaran que Mei pasara sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra

Y por fin, el momento que todos los reporteros estaban esperando llegó, las actuales estrellas de Kaleido salieron de la última limosina, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba es que salieran tomados de la mano, lo cual seguramente sería el tema del reportaje "Disculpe señorita Sora, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" pregunto un reportero refiriéndose a que ambos venían tomados de las manos " ehh ¿ A qué se refiere?" pregunto inocentemente Sora, lo cual desespero un poco a los reporteros, los cuales decidieron que seria una opcion mas inteligente entrevistar a Leon " Joven Leon ¿ Nos podría decir a que se debe esto?" pregunto el mismo reportero " No tengo idea de a que se refiere" dijo Leon tratando de desesperar mas a los reporteros, aunque era obvio a lo que se referían el trataba de estar sincronizado con Sora, hasta que Sora en un esfuerzo máximo comprendió a que se referían " Aaaaaaaa esto significa que el joven Leon y yo hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad el uno al otro" dijo Sora un poco sonrojada

'Gracias dios mío por hacer entender a esta gente' eran los pensamientos de la mayoría de los reporteros que estaban con ellos " ¿Y como sucedió esto?" Pregunto otro reportero, ya que el anterior estaba indispuesto "Pues todo comenzó en mi departamento con un juego de cartas que….." fue todo lo que Sora pudo decir antes de que Leon le tapara la boca con la mano con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara "Pues en realidad fue algo que paso de repente, ambos nos dimos cuenta que tenemos fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro" dijo Leon antes de disculparse y avanzar hacia la iglesia.

Ya dentro de la iglesia Leon se relajo un poco y se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba morada, porque no le había quitado la mano de la boca " L…lo siento.." dijo Leon un poco apenado por sus actos " ¿Por qué hiciste eso? " Pregunto Sora ignorando que estaba pensando Leon "Confía en mi, fue lo mejor para todos" 'En especial para mi' dijo Leon, mientras pensaba en las criticas que le seguirían si confesara como fue que consiguió salir con Sora.

Poco antes de que la ceremonia diera comienzo Yuri y Leon estaban parados frente al sacerdote " ¿Trajiste la sortija?" le pregunto Yuri a Leon en voz muy baja " Claro que la traigo, quien crees que soy……" dijo Leon burlándose un poco de Yuri "Más te vale" dijo Yuri un poco intimidante. El momento llegó, las campanas sonaban y Layla hacía su aparición tomada del brazo de su padre, quien había tenido que cancelar media docena de reuniones para poder estar con ella, y detrás de ellos iba Sora, quien traía el ramo. Cuando llegaron al altar y el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia era un mar de lagrimas, Sara estaba desconzolable en el hombro de Kalos diciendo lo lindos que se iban a ver ellos dos en su boda, a lo que Kalos decidió no hacer comentario, Mia estaba llorando encima de Anna, quien a su vez trataba de controlar sus lagrimas " No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar….." pero fue inútil ambas se abrazaron (como amigas) y comenzaron allorar juntas, Roseta estaba humedeciendo la manga derecha del saco de Ken mientras que del lado izquierdo Mei estaba haciendo lo mismo, ya que ella no tenía acompañante desidió que Ken no sería mala opción, a lo que Ken solo se le quedaba mirando " Déjame ser… también tengo un lado sentimental" dijo Mei, a lo que Ken se rindió. Y justo aun lado de la señorita Layla sora también estaba tratando de contener su alegría, pero le era imposible, llevaba quien sabe cuantos pañuelos y ocultaba sus ojos con su brazo, en fin la iglesia parecía funeral y no boda hasta que…

"Ahora pueden intercambiar los anillos" dijo el sacerdote " Leon los anillos" dijo Yuri, tratando de que Leon le diera los anillos, sin embargo Leon solo se quedo ahí, inspeccionando cada bolsa que tenía, se reviso los pantalones, la camisa, el saco pero parecía no tener suerte. Se podía ver una pequeña vena brotando de la frente de Yuri "Los perdiste ¿verdad?" pregunto Yuri con mucho disgusto y un poco decepcionado

"Te lo juro que los tenía hace un momento" dijo Leon algo desesperado, Layla y sora solo se quedaron ahí paradas, lo ultimo que esperaban de Leon es que perdiera los anillos, mientras que los invitados no sabían que estaba pasando. De la nada Leon comienza a hacer movimientos extraños frente la cabeza de Yuri, pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, frente su car y de repente saca los anillos de una de las orejas de Yuri, luego hizo una reverencia ante los invitados mientras todos aplaudían y reían, en cuanto Yuri tomo los anillos con la misma caja le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Leon, quien solo se sobaba esa parte " Por pasarte de listo" dijo Yuri, mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Layla.

"Ahora puede besar a la novia" dijo el sacerdote, mientras todos sin excepción se pararon de su asiento para ver la escena con detenimiento, mientras Yuri y Layla se dieron un apasionado beso que sellaba su compromiso "Ahora los declaro marido y mujer " dijo el sacerdote, en ese momento Layla y Yuri chocaron las manos y se abrazaron 'Que gente tan rara' pensaba el sacerdote al ver todas las cosas que hacía este curioso grupo'. A la salida de la iglesia todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era el mejor lugar para arrojar el ramo, Layla se puso de espaldas y comenzó a agitar el ramo, lo cual solo impacientaba a las chicas que lo iban a recibir " Me quedare con él" dijo roseta muy decidida " Ni lo sueñes, ese ramo es mió" dijo Sara segura de que sus años de entrenamiento darían frutos mientras que Sora , Anna y Mia solo estaban ahí por diversión, y reían al ver a Sara y a roseta tan competitivas.

El momento llegó y Layla arrojó el ramo, pero al parecer todo su entrenamiento para la técnica fantástica hizo que arrojara el ramo con demasiada fuerza, por lo que este salió volando por los aires. Inmediatamente Sara y Roseta fueron a perseguirlo, ambas iban corriendo mientras tenían el ramo sobre su cabeza, y cuando vieron que iba a caer ambas se arrojaron para atraparlo, las dos estiraron sus brazos lo mas que pudieron, y la que lo tomo fue………………………………………………………………………

Hay se quedan con la duda, lean el proximo capítulo.


	4. El baile

Malentendidos

Capítulo 4

Por: Roshelio

El momento llegó y Layla arrojó el ramo, pero al parecer todo su entrenamiento para la técnica fantástica hizo que lo arrojara con demasiada fuerza, por lo que este salió volando por los aires. Inmediatamente Sara y Roseta fueron a perseguirlo, ambas iban corriendo mientras tenían el ramo sobre su cabeza, y cuando vieron que iba a caer ambas se arrojaron para atraparlo, las dos estiraron sus brazos lo mas que pudieron, y la que lo tomo fue……………………………………………………………………… Mei?..si, aparentemente Mei se encontraba recargada en un árbol pensando en sus cosas cuando vió algo que se dirigía directamente a ella, ella solo tuvo que estirar levemente el brazo para tomarlo.

A pesar de esto Rossetta y Sara se habían arrojado al mismo tiempo por él lo que hizo que ambas cayeran sobre Mei " ¿Qué creen que hacen?" gritó Mei muy disgustada Rossetta y Sara solo se quedaron ahí, viendo a Mei con una aura morada detrás de ellas, lo cual asusto un poco a Mei " ¿Me pueden decir porque están tan enfadadas?" pregunto Mei un poco asustada de las dos chicas " Nos robaste el ramo " dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo acusando a Mei con el dedo mientras lloraban una junto a la otra " ¿El ramo?... tengo el ramo!" grito Mei muy entusiasmada lo cual extraño un poco a Sara y a Rossetta quienes solo se le quedaron viendo con caras dudosas.

Layla, Sora y los demás invitados comenzaban a preguntarse que tan lejos habían ido Sara y Rossetta por el ramo "Si su brazo es así de fuerte deberías cuidarte Yuri" dijo Leon muy discretamente, solo para ver como a Yuri le dieron escalofríos con solo pensarlo "Mejor cállate" dijo Yuri algo nervioso. Justo en ese momento se alcanzaron a ver tres ciruetas a lo lejos, las primeras que se vieron fueron Sara y Rossetta con caras de desilusión, al ver esto todos se preguntaron quien había obtenido el ramo, sin embargo esta pregunta fue contestada inmediatamente cuando Mei apareció con el ramo en su mano. Sora y Layla se acercaron a ella " ¿Cómo lo atrapaste" pregunto Sora "Debió haber sido difícil con esas dos detrás de él" dijo Layla mientras volteaba a ver a Rossetta y a Sara " En realidad fue muy graciosos" dijo Mei bastante animada, pero en cuanto vió la expresión de Sara y de Rossetta su actitud cambió drásticamente " Luego se los cuento" dijo Mei fingiendo un débil sonrisa

"De acuerdo que les parece si nos dirigimos al salón" grito Yuri a todos los invitados los cuales obedecieron rápidamente. El salón en el que sería el baile de la boda de Yuri y Layla estaba en la parte de atrás de la mansión Hamilton, era un salón bellamente adornado al estilo del siglo XVII (a/n no me pregunten como es eso..Tampoco yo se) con muchas flores y luz tenue "No sabí que aquí había un salón" dijo Sora mirando los alrededores "No lo había" dijo Layla , esto confundió un poco a sora "Se mando a hacer exclusivamente para este evento" dijo Yuri " Ohhhhhhh ……….. ¿Quéeeeeeeeee?" fue la reacción de todos los amigos de Layla y Yuri del escenario Kaleido ninguno podía creerlo, el hecho de que los Hamilton pudieran hacer ese tipo de construcciones en tan poco tiempo era algo impresionante, nadie lo esperaba.

Por fin, el momento del baile llegó y los miembros del escenario Kaleido estaban todos en una gran mesa redonda decorada con Ángeles de cristal. Sara y Kalos discutían sobre nuevas posibilidades para el escenario, Sara, Mia, Y Anna reían sin cesar, Rossetta no se despegaba del brazo de Ken quien creía que su brazo se iba a desprender en cualquier momento, Mei estaba sola con los brazos cruzados y se le notaba que solo esperaba el momento apropiado para irse y Sora….. "No puedo No puedo No puedo No puedo" eran las palabras de Sora mientras pensaba en que tenía que bailar frente a toda la fiesta con Leon, Leon por su parte parecía no importarle, siempre y cuando lo pudiera hacer con Sora "Sora…. ¿De casualidad te incomodo?" pregunto Leon haciéndose el sentido, mientras que en su mente sabía que esta táctica le serviría para después "¿Qué?..ahhh no Leon no es por ti, es solo que…." Sora fue interrumpida por Layla y Yuri, quienes entraron por la puerta principal del salón vestido como si fueran a bailar tango o algo así.

"De acuerdo Sora ¿estas lista para el desafío?" dijo Layla apuntando a Sora " ¿Desafío? " pregunto Sora algo insegura " Se lo dijiste ¿verdad?" pregunto Layla a Yuri quien trataba de evitar verla directamente, entonces Layla toma su mejilla y hace que la vea a los ojos " Le dijiste ¿cierto?" pregunto nuevamente Layla "Ehhhh pensé que tu lo harías" dijo Yuri un poco nervioso, a lo que Layla solo dio una típica sonrisa inocente, justo antes de poner una mirada que hacía sentir a Yuri que le atravesaba el pecho " ¿ En que pensabas?" dijo Layla obviamente disgustada, Yuri no sabía que decir, era mas que obvio que se le había olvidado, pero entonces una idea le vino a la mente

" Bueno es que….Leon le tenía que decir" dijo Yuri aun nervioso, Layla por su parte dejo a Yuri y fue con Leon " ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" pregunto Layla, Leon estaba a punto de decir que no sabía de que estaba hablando pero el comportamiento extraño de Yuri le llamo la atención, Layla estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver lo que Yuri hacía; Yuri parecía tener sus manos como si se fuera a dormir, con una expresión extremadamente feliz en el rostro, luego de poner sus manos juntas como si le estuviera rogando a Leon 'Solo por eso te voy a hacer el favor' pensó Leon " De hecho Layla se me olvido comentárselo a Sora" dijo Leon ni siquiera sabiendo a que se esta refiriendo "No tienen remedio, se lo voy a tener que decir yo" dijo Layla algo decepcionada de su esposo y amigo.

"Sora esto será una competencia de baile por parejas entre nosotros cuatro" dijo Layla desafiando a Sora " Competencia de baile…………..QUE!" dijo Sora mas nerviosa que sorprendida " Ocurre algo malo" pregunto Layla un poco extrañada del comportamiento de Sora "No no pasa nada" dijo Sora mientras lagrimas corrían en cascada por sus ojos " Comience la música " dijo Layla mientras tomaba a Yuri, Sora hizo lo mismo pero le temblaban las piernas " ¿ Qué te sucede Sora?" pregunto Leon preocupado por el comportamiento de su pareja " Es que…es que…. La verdad no se bailar" dijo algo avergonzada "Entonces estamos en problemas" dijo Leon jugando un poco con Sora "¿Qué vamos a hacer" dijo Sora muy nerviosa y algo pálida " No te preocupes Sora solo tienes que seguir el……………" Leon fue interrumpido por el sonido de la música, pero no fue solo eso, sino el cambio repentino en los ojos de Sora, justo en el instante en el que la música comenzó sus ojos cambiaron, era como si fuese otra persona.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Sora con gran determinación, algo que Leon no se esperaba "S…si" dijo Leon un poco desconcentrado por el cambio de actitud de su pareja. Yuri y Layla por su parte pensaban que tenían el desafió ganado, llevaban practicando ese baile mucho antes de que Sora llegara al escenario Kaleido y se lo sabían de memoria, incluso en uno de los pasos Yuri tomo una rosa de las mesas con los dientes, para darle un poco mas de drama a la competencia., a pesar de todo esto Sora y Leon no lo hacían nada mal, tenían una serie de movimientos bien elaborados , era como si hubiesen practicado durante meses " Pensé que no sabías bailar"" dijo Leon burlándose de Sora, Sora a su vez no respondió, solo se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo.

Casi al final del baile Sora se desprendió bruscamente de Leon, quien quedo un poco confundido pero le siguió la corriente, esto al mismo tiempo les quito concentración a Layla y a Yuri ' ¿ En qué estas pensando Sora? ' pensaba Leon, quien estaba sufriendo tratando de hacer algo por su parte, mientras Sora efectuaba una serie de movimientos bastante familiares " Creo que e visto esos pasos en alguna parte" dijo Anna algo curiosa " Si tienes razón creo que yo también" dijo Mia dándole la razón a su compañera

" No crees que….." dijo Layla algo preocupada " No, no creo que lo haga" dijo Yuri un poco mas tranquilo , " No es posible" dijo Ken mientras se levantaba de su asiento " Esos movimientos son…." Dijo Mei quien había despertado de su aburrimiento. Sora hizo una leve pirueta en el aire dirigiéndose hacia Leon, quien reconoció el movimiento inmediatamente 'Parece loco..pero puede funcionar' se dijo Leon a si mismo mientras recogía a Sora con una mano y la elevaba por los aires mientras ella hacía una bella postura y parecía flotar en el aire " LA TECNICA ANGELICAL!" gritaron todos aquellos que supieran y hubiesen visto el movimiento.

Si embargo a pesar de todo la mayor sorpresa estaba aun por venir, Sora aterrizó suavemente sobre los brazos de Leon, como si fuera un pluma o un bello pétalo de rosa, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y mientras Sora colocaba sus brazos tras la cabeza de Leon ambos se dieron un bello y tierno beso en los labios, lo cual dejo a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta ( Layla y Yuri habían dejado de bailar hace tiempo y estaban en el mismo estado) excepto Anna, Mei, Mia y Rossetta, quienes no tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse, ya que entre las 4 estaban tratando de detener a un Ken que parecía que iba provocar una accidente en cualquier momento, y a pesar de todos los intentos de Ken por safarse le fue imposible. Leon y Sora acababan de separar sus labios cuando todo el salón les aplaudía, tanto por su actuación como para felicitarlos por su nueva relación, todos excepto Ken, quien decidió salir a uno de los amplios balcones que habían en el salón, los cuales tenían una bella vista hacía los jardines.

'Que fue lo que hice mal' era lo que Ken se estaba preguntando en ese momento, y a pesar de lo mucho que le disgustara, Sora había escogido a alguien mas, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos 'Tengo que tomar una decisión' pensó Ken muy decidido de lo que recién había pensado, en ese mismo instante Ken alcanza a ver que Rossetta se acercaba a él, a admirar la vista de los hermosos jardines de la familia Hamilton " ¿En que piensas?" pregunta Rossetta algo temerosa de la respuesta " ¿En verdad quieres saber?" pregunta Ken sin voltearla a ver a los ojos " N…no..no en realidad, tengo miedo de lo que puedas decirme" dijo Rossetta quien parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento Ken comprendió por lo que ella estaba pasando, el hecho de sentir algo especial por alguien y que esa persona no te corresponda, era algo que no se puede soportar fácilmente.

Ken se da cuenta de que lo de Sora es una batalla perdida, y que si no fuera por su obsesión por ella tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Rossetta antes. " Lamento haberte pedido que vinieras conmigo, se que solo soy una molestia" dijo Rossetta justo antes de regresar al salón con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero justo cuando iba a salir corriendo de aquel lugar se da cuenta de que algo se lo impedía, era Ken quien la había sujetado de la mano " Yo no lo lamento Rossetta, me hiciste darme cuenta de algo muy importante" dijo Ken con un tono bastante suave en su voz, mientras que Rossetta todavía no había dejado de llorar y se preguntaba de que estaba hablando " Me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos po ti" dijo Ken algo avergonzado, en el momento que esas palabras salieron de sus labios Rossetta se acercó y lo abrazo con gran fuerza, a lo que le siguió un beso en la boca con un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban siendo observados por las cortinas del balcón por Anna Mia y Mei, quien se seguía preguntando como se había metido en eso

" ¿Creen que pase algo? Pregunto Anna nerviosa " Con esos dos todo es posible" dijo Mia muy convencida " Por favor ¿ Que diablos va a pasar entre esos dos? Pregunto Mei algo mal humorada, justo en ese momento paso lo de el beso. " No lo puedo creer" dijo Anna muy entusiasmada " Me alegro por ellos" dijo Mia muy feliz " Si lo que sea" dijo Mei obviamente disgustada, lo cual extraño mucho a sus compañeras " ¿No sera que tu?" dijo Mia con una mirada muy dudosa " ¿Qué estas insinuando?" preguntó Mei obviamente a la defensiva " No nada" dijo Anna para cuidar apariencias pero algo obvio salió a la luz en ese momento…….

Al mismo tiempo………………………

Sora y Leon se cansaron de todas las adulaciones y decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, les pareció buena idea caminar un poco por los amplios jardines de la mansión, lo único que sobresalía de la situación era que ambos iban tomados de la mano " No puedo creer que nos hicieras creer que no sabías bailar" dijo Leon tratando de que Sora confesara " De hecho…. No sabía, ni se todavía" dijo Sora confundiendo a Leon " Pero acabas de bailar excelentemente" dijo Leon negando lo que Sora le acababa de decir " Lo se pero….esa no era yo" dijo Sora no muy segura de sus propias palabras, " Pero……….." Leon estaba a punto de preguntar de que estaba hablando Sora, pero algo interesante capto la mirada de Leon, a lo lejos Leon veía a Ken solo en un balcón, luego miró a Rossetta y a Ken conversando y pensó que no era de su incumbencia, pero cuando miró que Ken la tomó de la mano y la beso la cabeza de Leon comenzó a saturarse de ideas sobre como aprovechar la situación hasta que………

"Hey! Distraído que piensas hacer" dijo una voz extraña, que Leon nunca había escuchado, Sora pareció no escuchar nada, ya que estaba pensativa observando la luna. " Oye aquí abajo" dijo la voz, para hacer que Leon viera que en su hombro estaba el mismo disfrazado como un diablo con cuernos " ¿ Que es lo que vas a hacer" le pregunto el pequeño con cuernos " ¿Cómo que qué piensa hacer, es obvio que va a respetar su intimidad" dijo otra voz que hizo que Leon viera que en su otro hombro estaba nuevamente el pero ahora con toga blanca y aureola " de acuerdo ahórrense la explicación, ustedes dos son mi conciencia y están aquí para persuadirme de que haga lo correcto o lo incorrecto ¿cierto?" dijo Leon como si en verdad supiera de que esta hablando " Ehhhh……si" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo "He visto suficientes películas para saber que es lo que sigue………… ¿que tiene que decir cada uno?" dijo Leon tranquilizándose un poco " Bueno, yo opino que deberías pasar hacer que Sora voltee hacía el balcón y contemple a aquellos dos" dijo el pequeño diablo " Nooo, debes respetar su intimidad y no tomar ventaja de la felicidad de otras personas" dijo el ángel, mientras Leon le daba una cara que claramente decía ''' crees que voy a caer por eso ''''

" ¿Que me decías tu? " dijo Leon dirigiéndose al diablo " No me ignores" dijo el ángel tu no me convences mucho" dijo Leon dirigiéndose al ángel " Espera podría tener razón" dijo el diablo " ¿ En serio?" preguntaron a la vez Leon y el pequeño ángel " Sera mas conveniente tomar ventaja de la situación después y de esa forma tienes con que protegerte de Ken en el futuro" dijo el diablillo, que pareció convencer a Leon " Pues no era el objetivo pero siempre y cuando no los molesten esta bien por mi" dijo el ángel antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

" Hey distraído!" dijo una voz familiar " ¿ Y ahora que quieren pequeñas ratas molestas?" dijo  
Leon algo irritado, antes de darse cuenta de que quien le hablo era Sora " Ehhh lo siento Sora estaba distrito" dijo Leon, en medio de una sonrisa nerviosa " Bueno da igual¿quieres volver dentro?" pregunto Sora con su despreocupada personalidad de siempre" Si, creo que esta bien" contestó Leon mientras ambos volvieron dentro de salón tomados de la mano.

Ah el amor….iuuu (jaja no es cierto) poes las cosas se ven muy bien para las nuevas parejas del escenario Kaleido, esperemos que sigan así (oh a quien engaño) esperen más sorpresas en los próximos capitulos nos vemos luego.


	5. La prensa no es tu amigo

Malentendidos

Capitulo 5

Por: Roshelio

Anna, Mia y Mei deciden dejar de espiar a Rossetta y a Ken, o mejor dicho se ven obligadas, ya que los demás invitados comenzaban a arrojarles miradas y empezaban a preguntar que es lo que estaban haciendo espiando en las cortinas. " Ohhh…que mala suerte quería saber como terminaba" dijo Anna bastante decepcionada " Lo se, es como una novela de romance" dijo Mia tratando de sacar inspiración de la situación " Lo que sea" dijo Mei muy fríamente, lo cual seguía preocupando a sus dos compañeras " Insisto¿no será que tu estas….." dijo Anna pero fue interrumpida " NO! Definitivamente NO!" dijo Mei muy disgustada, aunque algo nerviosa " Solo preguntaba" dijo Anna temiendo que Mei tratara de atacarla "

Sora y Leon acababan de volver de los jardines de la mansión, estaban tomados de la mano " Ya llegamos¿nos perdimos de algo?" pregunto inocentemente Sora " Pues de hecho te perdiste que Ken acaba de….." dijo Anna quien fue interrumpida, ya que Mia había cubierto su boca. Mia le dio una mirada de advertencia a Anna de que no debía decírselo, la cual Anna capto de inmediato

" ¿Ken hizo algo?" pregunto Sora preocupada por su amigo " Ehhh no….no paso nada" dijo Mia tratando de mantener en secreto lo que acababan de ver. " Por cierto ¿ Donde están Ken y Rossetta?" pregunto Sora " Creo que están afuera" dijo Anna sacando un pretexto de la manga " Pero Leon y yo venimos de afuera y ellos no estaba ahí" dijo Sora poniendo en problemas a Mia y a Anna quienes no tenían ningún otro pretexto, pero como caída del cielo llega Layla, quien salva a las dos de tener que dar alguna explicación.

" Señorita Layla! No lo puedo creer se acaba de casar con Yuri!" dijo Sora muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a la ex estrella del escenario Kaledio " Lo se, y me iré una semana a Francia de luna de miel" dijo Layla " En serio, una semana en Francia, que envidia" dijo Sora recordando los días que paso en Francia tratando de perfeccionar la técnica angelical

Nota Cultural…

Ok. En mi ciudad, país o lo que sea es tradición que así como la novia arroja el ramo el novio arroje una "liga" de tela que se a encontrado todo el tiempo en la pierna de la novia (que lindo verdad?...) , el hombre que la atrape tendrá el privilegio de bailar una pieza lenta con aquella que haya atrapado el ramo. No se si es tradición nacional, mundial, catolica, cristiana o lo que sea pero lo pongo por si acaso.

De vuelta…….

De repente se apagaron las luces y Yuri estaba con el único reflector en el centro de la pista de baile, "Atención caballeros creo que es el momento de ver quien es el afortunado que bailara con la dama del ramo" dijo Yuri alentando a los hombre a ir a atrapar la liga. Mei solo sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y un pensamiento acaparo su mente 'demonios, me había olvidado completamente de eso……..' pensaba Mei, mientras veía como salir del problema. " ¿Quién atrapo el ramo, SI! Queremos saber" eran los comentarios que los invitados hacían, antes de pasar a la pista, Yuri le dio la señal al sujeto del reflector de que iluminara a Mei.

En el momento que el reflector ilumino a Mei ella se estaba poniendo de pie, como si quisiera escabullirse, sin embargo el reflector no la dejo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y saludar con la mano a los demás invitados, casi instantáneamente una ola de jóvenes y adultos mayores se abalanzo hacia la pista de baile, esperando con ansias el atrapar la liga.

"Parece que el tipo de Mei es popular entre los hombres" dijo Anna en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente para que Mei no la escuchara. "Que bien, hay muchos competidores" dijo Sora, muy alegre como de costumbre "Deberías de ir tu también Leon" dijo Sora volteando a ver a Leon", quien a diferencia de aquellas personas que ya estaban en la pista conocía el mal carácter de Mei y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Leon trataba de pensar en una excusa aceptable para no ir, y al mismo tiempo no lastimar los sentimientos de Mei (también tiene sentimientos saben?).

Al ver a Ken y a Rossetta (quienes habían regresado cuando se apagaron las luces) se le ocurrió una idea. "De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que Ken valla conmigo" dijo Leon, muy confiado de que Ken se rehusaría 'Maldito tramposo, pero no pienso caer en tu juego, no esta vez' pensó Ken rápidamente "De acuerdo lo haré" dijo Ken, como si no le importase "EN SERIO!?" dijeron al mismo tiempo Rossetta, Leon, Mei, Anna y Mia (quines sabían lo que había pasado en el balcón).

Rossetta lo jalo del brazo para poder hablarle al oído " ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo ¿En verdad quieres bailar con Mei? " le pregunta Rossetta obviamente molesta " Claro que no, pero no quiero parecer un aguafiestas, además debe haber mas de 100 sujetos ahí, cual es la probabilidad de que me caiga a mi" dijo Ken aparentando estar tranquilo " De acuerdo ve, pero mas te vale que no te toque" dijo Rossetta bromeando con Ken " Claro que no, si hay alguien con quien quiero bailar es contigo" dijo Ken en un tono suave y delicado, que dejo a Rossetta con ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo el ya se había ido.

De camino a la pista de baile hubo silencio entre Ken y Leon, ya que ambos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos 'Demonios, creí que funcionaría, aunque si la oportunidad se presenta esto podría ser muy conveniente' pensó Leon, mientras veía como podía tornar esta situación a su favor. ' no puede tocarme a mi ¿verdad?...no, las probabilidades son pocas…pero y si me toca a mi, no eso no pasara' pensaba Ken mientras reaccionaba ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor d elos novios al ritmo de la musica, Yuri con lor ojos cerrados arrojó la liga, Ken al ver que esta se dirigía hacia él finge como si la gente lo empujara. 'Oh no, no lo harás' pensó Leon rápidamente, mientras con un pequeño brinco que apenas se nota golpeó la liga de tal manera que cayera directamente en la cabeza de Ken, aunque nadie se dio cuenta en la confusión, por lo que nadie sabía donde estaba la codiciada liga. " ¿Quién la atrapo?" pregunto Yuri algo curiosos 'Al menos se que yo no fui' se dijo Ken a si mismo

" Parece que Ken lo tiene" dijo Leon tratando de que todos se dieran cuenta, " Eso es mentira" dijo Ken, pensando que tenía la razón " Entonces que tienes sobre la cabeza?" preguntó Leon desafiándolo, Ken puso lentamente su mano sobre su cabeza y tomo lo que fuera que estaba ahí, su cara se puso blanca y se quedo sin expresión al ver que se trataba de la liga, ' Te lo dije' pensó Rossetta mientras se lamentaba, mientras que por alguna razón Pareciera que la actitud de Mei había cambiado, Anna le dio un leve codazo a Mei " ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" pregunto Anna dudosa " N…no estoy feliz" dijo Mei un tanto nerviosa " Entonces porque sonríes tanto" dijo Mia molestando a Mei " Déjenme en paz ¿quieren?" dijo Mei antes de pararse a hacer su baile 'obligatorio'.

Por su parte Ken solo volteaba a ver a Rossetta con una expresión de ' Lo siento mucho' que Rossetta contestaba con sus ojos de 'te lo advertí' para estos momentos Leon ya había regresado a la mesa " Eso le enseñara" dijo Leon muy alegre " ¿Dijiste algo Leon" pregunto Sora " Eh…. No nada" dijo Leon inocentemente. Las luces se volvieron a apagar y la canción comenzó, Ken no tuvo otra opción, Ken y Mei unieron sus manos y Ken puso una de sus manos en la cadera de Mei, y Mei descansaba la suya en el hombro de Ken, No lo hacían mal ninguno de los dos, y entre las mesas se llegó a presentar el comentario de que se veían bien juntos.

Para quitar la tención Mei decidió conversar con el mientras bailaban " Lamento todo esto Ken, pero lo siento mas por Rossetta" dijo Mei preocupándose por Ken " Espera.. ¿Como es que sabes lo de Rossetta y yo, no hace ni 15 minutos que decidimos eso" dijo Ken algo sorprendido " Es que te ve con mucha ternura, además en este momento esta muy molesta" dijo Mei casi riéndose, Ken solo volteo hacia donde estaban su amigos, solo para ver como Rossetta prácticamente arrancaba el mantel con los dientes " Podría ser……" dijo Ken, lo que hizo que ambos rieran levemente.

" Pero sabes Ken, en parte me alegro de que hayas sido tu….." dijo Mei algo roja y nerviosa " Mei……." Dijo Ken extrañado del comportamiento de Mei " No me malinterpretes Ken, es solo que no quería bailar con un extraño, pensé que sería mejor con una amigo" dijo Mei algo avergonzada 'No sabía que me considerara su amigo' pensó Ken, la canción termino y ambos se separaron " Muchas gracias por este momento Ken" dijo Mei mientras se dirigía a la mesa, dejando a un Ken bastante confundido.

Al regresar a la mesa, Ken se encontró con una Rossetta algo enojada, que pronto cambio a una cara alegre y angelical " Te extrañe " dijo ella mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ken " Y yo a ti" dijo Ken , quien aun no se acostumbraba a tener a Rossetta tan cerca. El baile continuó, pasaron algunas horas, Ken y Rossetta habían bailado, Sora y Leon también, incluso Anna y Mia bailaron juntas (por falta de pareja…aunque no era que no hubiera candidatos), ya después de una rato decidieron tomar un descanso y regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Mei

" Deberías haber ido con nosotras " dijo Mia dirigiéndose a Mei " No gracias aquí estoy bien" dijo Mei rechazando la invitación , ya que todos estaba sentados de repente apareció Fool " Fool! Me asustaste ¿que hace aquí?" dijo Sora " Pues resulta que a mi nadie me invitó" dijo Fool, mientras se quitaba su mascara para limpiarse las lágrimas "No fue nuestra intención maestro Fool, no creímos que le interesaran este tipo de cosas" dijo Rossetta un poco mas respetuosa con Fool " De acuerdo Sora, te perdonare si me dejas ducharme contigo!" dijo Fool muy feliz y con mucha energía, mientras que Sora solo lo arrojo al otro rincón del salón muy disgustada con él, " Espíritu depravado" dijo Sora un poco mas alto de lo que debía " No nada no me hagan caso" dijo Sora al resto de las personas.

Fool por su parte cayó en un vaso de cerveza de uno de los invitados, y salió completamente ebrio, ya en la ebriedad se le ocurrió ir a jugar con los discos del dj. De repente todo el mundo comenzó a notar el conjunto de canciones muy "originales" que estaban pasando por las bocinas, En la mesa donde estaba Sora se estaba comentando " Que mal gusto tiene ese dj" dijo Leon, expresando su desagrado por esa música " En serio creo que son interesantes" dijo Sora inocentemente, en ese momento Fool aterrizo en medio de la mesa disfrazado con una camisa escotada, unos pantalones muy ajustados y una rosa en la boa, moviendo mucho los brazos y el trasero al ritmo de la música que decía "MACHO MACHO MEN………….." (a/n que para los que no saben es una cancion de…bueno…eh …gente rarita por decirlo asi.)

S lo que Sora, Rossetta, Layla, Anna y Mia se soltaron riendo, cuando se recuperaron, un poco de sentido común entro en Layla, Rossetta y Sora " ¿Pueden verlo!" preguntaron las tres a Mia y a Anna " V… ¿ver que?" pregunto inocentemente Mia " ¿Entonces de que se estaban riendo? " pregunto Layla sospechosamente " Es que las vimos tan felices que nos contagiamos" dijo Anna tratando de fingir una sonrisa " mhhm ¿en serio?" dijo Layla aun sospechando, pero antes de que pudiera sacar la verdad " ¿Dónde esta Fool!" pregunto Sora distrayendo a Layla " Esta bien Sora, no creo que pueda hacer mucho daño" dijo Rossetta algo despreocupada "Entonces Anna ¿Qué estabas diciendo?" dijo Layla, antes de notar que en la confusión Anna y Mia se habían dado a la fuga.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Anna quien había tenido que salir corriendo al baño "Lo se, no me esperaba nada de eso" dijo Mia mientras sacaba a Fool de su bolsa de mano " ¿Por qué hicieron eso?" dijo Fool muy molesto " ¿Querías que supieran que podemos verte? " pregunto Anna algo irritada " ….Bueno Sora me a hecho cosas peores ¿como va el plan?" pregunto Fool muy curioso, ambas Mia y Anna voltearon a verse mutuamente " Pues..se esta complicando" dijo Mia un poco desalentada " Veras, queríamos unir a Ken con Sora, pero Sora parece haberle tomado cariño a Leon ; y Ken parece que se canso de esperar a Sora y respondió a los sentimientos de Rossetta" dijo Anna en un tono bajo, para esto el pequeño espíritu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

" Esto es aun mejor que una telenovela, me encanta!" dijo muy emocionado " ¿Qué!? Esto se esta complicando, nos esta haciendo las cosas difíciles a todos ¿ y tu te estas divirtiendo?" dijo Anna furiosa, mientras que Mia la tenia que sujetar para que no se echara contra Fool " Por el contrario, solo les esta complicando las cosas a _**ustedes dos **_yo soy solo un simple mensajero" dijo Fool poniendo énfasis en lo que decía " Como verán esta es su misión, mi parte se limita a expresar los sentimientos y la voluntad del escenario" dijo Fool en un tono burlón que no les gusto para nada a ninguna de las dos chicas

" Pero en fin me iré a la fiesta, espero que se diviertan tanto como yo " dijo Fool con una gran sonrisa antes de irse flotando dejando a Anna y a Mia muy pensativas " ¿Ques es lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Mia " No tengo idea, pero algo definitivamente no esta bien" dijo Anna quien parecía comenzar a desconfiar del espíritu del escenario " Dejalo, esta ebrio, no sabe lo que dice" dijo Mia defendiendo a Fool "Poes eso espero" comentó Anna.

Cuando Anna y Mia salieron del baño el resto de sus amigos ya se encontraban bailando otra vez, asi que decidieron ir con ellos, en la mesa solamente estaba Mei quien parecia estar dormida sobre la mesa completamente sola, eso fue hasta que Fool se sentó sobre su cabeza " Creo que ambos estamos solos ¿verdad, aun no te entiendo bien, todos parecen apreciarte pero tu no parecer querer abrir tu corazón" dijo Fool muy seriamente volviendo a su papel como el espíritu del escenario, se puso de pie y se recargo en una de las mejillas de Mei " Aunque no creo que tenga caso que te lo diga, ya que tu no puedes verme, es una lastima, tienes bastante potencial……ohh a quien engaño ya no soy asi, es mas creo que necesito un trago" dijo Fool tratando de buscar alcohol

En ese momento Mei abrió los ojos rápidamente como si nunca hubiese estado dormida y con gran agilidad alcanzo a tomar una copa de un mesero que iba pasando sin que el se diera cuenta "Creo que necesito un trago" dijo Mei antes de bebérselo y volver a dormir. Fool solo se había quedado ahí parado " N….no puede ser" dijo Fool con un tono extremadamente serio " Justo como en la televisión!" dijo cambiando rápidamente de personalidad, ya que se encontraba muy feliz por descubrir su nueva habilidad, " Siempre supe que algún día me serviría para algo" dijo Fool en un tono burlón " Haré que las cosas se pongan mas interesantes" dijo Fool, nuevamente con un tono de seriedad y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la fiesta termino cada quien se fue por su lado para ir a dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente………………………….

Después de dormir los miembros del escenario Kaleido se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar, Mia había llevado el periódico para ver si había algo referente con la boda de Layla y Yuri, pero se sorprendieron al ver que había toda una sección dedicada al gran evento. "Dinos que dice Mia" dijo Sora muy alegre "Si, queremos saber" dijo Anna apresurando Mia " De acuerdo dice así…" dijo Mia antes de comenzar a leer entre artículos

"Aparentemente fue uno de los mas grandes eventos del año, estuvieron presentes grandes celebridades del mundo artístico y obviamente los miembros del famoso escenario Kaleido, la ceremonia fue hermosa y no falto el humor con un pequeño truco del joven Leon" después de esto todos voltearon a ver a Leon " ¿Que esperaban? Soy un artista" dijo Leon mientras se ponía en una posición como de modelo de revista, lo que hizo reir a todos " Esta bien solo quería hacer sudar un poco a Yuri ¿felices?" dijo Leon con la moral algo baja porque nadie lo tomo enserio " Vamos Mia sigue leyendo" dijo Rossetta quien quería saber que mas decían los artículos " Esta bien, esta bien no me apresuren" dijo Mia antes de volver a leer………

" Una competencia bastante peculiar tuvo lugar en la pista de baile, donde se enfrentaron Leon y Sora contra Yuri Y Layla en una competencia de baile por parejas, sin embargo al final la señorita Sora Naegino le puso fin con un espectacular movimiento que los críticos han llamado como 'La técnica angelical: Versión Bailable' " Esta vez las miradas iban sobre Sora " Bueno…fue algo que solo se me ocurrió" dijo Sora fingiendo una sonrisa 'La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de eso….' Pensaba Sora, antes de que Mia siguiera con su lectura…

" Aunque había personas aun mas relajadas quienes no se tomaron el evento del todo en serio" este comentario trajo bastantes dudas, sin embargo todos se echaron a reir cuando vieron que a un lado del comentario estaba una foto de Mei completamente dormida sobre la mesa " ¿Cuándo demonios tomaron eso?" pregunto Mei muy enojada " Obviamente cuando estabas dormida dijo Mia muy sonriente " Esto no se puede quedar asi" dijo Mei con gran determinación " Oh vamos era solo una broma" dijo Sora tratando de animar a su amiga " Ah si veamos que dice esta cosa" dijo Mei antes de arrebatarle el periódico a Mia "La comida ….bla …bla …bla………la música…..bla…bla…bla aquí esta!" dijo Mei antes de seguir con su lectura

"Sin embargo todos se preguntaron donde se encontraban las actuales estrellas del escenario Kaleido (obviamente se refiere a Sora y Leon), ya que por un prolongado periodo de tiempo no se le vio por ningún lado, en donde se encontraban y lo que estaban haciendo aun se desconoce" dijo Mei arrojando el periódico frente al plato de Sora " ¿Qué! Es mentira, solo salimos durante 15 minutos" dijo Sora algo indignada " Trata de decirle eso a los reporteros" dijo Mei tratando de dar a entender a Sora que la prensa es su enemiga " Bueno hay que seguir leyendo esto" dijo Ken antes de tomar el periódico y seguir con la lectura……

" Aparentemente Leon y Sora no son la unica nueva pareja del escenario Kaleido, ya que………………" dijo que antes de parar repentinamente " ¿Qué tal si mejor hacemos otra cosa? " pregunto Ken tratando de salirse del tema " ¿Qué dice ahí Ken?" pregunto Leon muy curioso " Nada importante, creo que el articulo termino…" dijo Ken tratando de permanecer calmado " En serio…" dijo Leon antes de tomar el periódico de las manos de Ken "Aparentemente Leon y Sora no son la unica nueva pareja del escenario Kaleido, ya que se le vio a Rossetta, Reina de los diablos muy cariñosa con uno de los empleados del escenario Kaleido Ken Robins, que a pesar de la diferencia de edades también se les perdió de vista por un buen rato" dijo Leon tratando de evitar reírse " Estabamos en el balcón tomando aire!" dijo Rossetta algo nerviosa y a la defensiva " Vamos no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar" dijo Anna antes de tomar el periodica para seguir leyendo………

"Aunque nos seguimos preguntando que significa la extraña _**relacion**_ que existe entre dos de las artistas femeninas de Kaleido Anna y Mia" leyó Anna bastante tranquila " Extraña relación…….. ¿Que quieren decir con eso?" dijo Anna meditándolo por varios segundos " Esperen insinúan que somos……….." alcanzo a decir Anna antes de que todos aquellos que estaban presentes en la mesa le dijeran que si moviendo la cabeza " Esto es demasiado, propongo que todos vallamos y nos quejemos con la personas responsable de esto ¿Quién esta a favor?" dijo Mia a lo que todos se levantaron de la mesa muy decididos a encontrar al responsable, sin embargo Kalos (quien de alguna manera había escuchado todo) los detuvo " No permitiré que arruinen la imagen de este escenario con sus quejas infantiles, hay ocasiones en las que es mejor quedarse sin hacer nada" dijo Kalos, obstruyendo la salida con ambos brazos

" Pero jefe…." Dijo Sora antes de ser interrumpida " No hay pero que valga, no hay manera de discutir con la prensa" dijo Kalos impidiendo que todos avanzaran " Muévete Sora, asi es como se hace" dijo Mei antes de poner frente a la cara de Kalos otra pagina del periódico que decía: "Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, sino que la prometida del dueño del escenario y cantante del mismo anuncio que dentro de poco se celebraría su boda con el mismo y aunque no fijo una fecha nos aseguro que es algo pasara pronto" al leer esto el rostro de kalos perdió color casi instantáneamente y una gota de sudor paso por su rostro " Vamos!" dijo Kalos lleno de inspiración y sed de venganza.

Horas después………………………………………………

Al parecer la persona que edito el reportaje sabia de antemano que iba a recibir visitas, por lo que decidió tomar sus vacaciones justo después de que el articulo se había impreso, por lo que fue imposible localizarlo y darle su merecido. Sin embargo algo interesante estaba sucediendo en la sala de juntas del escenario Kaleido.

"Me rehuso!" dijo Ken mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano el escritorio de Kalos en el que estaba sentado el señor Kennet " Jovencito esto ya fue aprobado, además esta en tu contrato" dijo el señor Kennet de una forma tranquila " Pero pero pero" dijo Ken tratando de persuadir al anciano " Lo siento chico, solo acéptalo y disfrútalo" dijo el señor Kennet antes de ponerse de pie y dejar la oficina " Esto solo me pasa a mi" dijo Ken con nada de ánimos aceptando su mala suerte

" De seguro todos se preguntan porque los e citado aquí" dijo el señor Kennet a todos los miembros del escenario Kaleido, quienes habían sido convocados a la sala de juntas "En realidad tenemos una sorpresa especial, nuestro compañero aquí presente Ken Robbins ira a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes del escenario a Francia, asi que no lo veremos por los próximos 8 días y 7 noches" dijo el señor Kennet mientras tomaba del hombro a Ken, quien estaba junto a el

"Je, Ken tiene vacaciones gran cosa" dijo Leon en un tono obviamente envidioso, "Pero aun hay mas" dijo el señor Kenneth tratando de recuperar la emoción perdida " Pero ¿no creen que es injusto que solo el tenga vacaciones?" preguntó el señor Kenneth muy enérgico a todo el escenario aumentando la emocion, mientras tomaba el micrófono frente a ellos esperando una respuesta " Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" fue lo que todos en el escenario contestaron muy enérgicos " Pues estan de suerte" dijo el señor Kennet quien de alguna manera ahora estaba vistiendo camisa hawaiana y lentes oscuros mientras detrás de el aparecía con muchos efectos y luces de colores una ruleta con la foto de las chicas de todo el escenario Kaleido

" Una de estas adorables señoritas tendrá el gusto de acompañar a nuestro compañero todo el trayecto y disfrutar de las atracciones turísticas que ofrece Francia, ahora les pregunto chicas ¿están listaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?" dijo muy entusiasmado y habiendo tomado mucho aire el señor Kennet quien había convertido la junta en un concurso a la suerte, Ken por su parte solo podia ver a Rossetta, quien había tenido que ser sostenida por Anna y Mia, ya que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse

Por su parte todos los miembros del escenario tenían sus propios pensamientos respecto al asunto:

'Ese Ken, siempre tiene la mejor suerte' (pensamientos de la mayoría de los chicos del escenario)

' Vacaciones con Ken! No esta nada mal' (pensamientos de la mayoría de las chicas del escenario Kaleido)

Sin embargo los pensamientos de los personajes principales eran algo diferentes, además todos y cada uno de ellos estaba frotando sus manos como si le estuviesen pidiendo algo a Dios……………….o echando algún maleficio….

' ¿Vacaciones? ¿Con mi amigo Ken? Quiero ir!' (Sora)

' Quiero ir, Necesito ir, Debo ir' (Rossetta)

'Todas menos Sora, todas menos Sora' (Leon)

'Por favor Rossetta, Por favor Rossetta' (Ken)

'Esto se va a poner feo, pero igual quiero ir' (Anna)

'Lo siento por Rossetta pero es Francia' (Mia)

'No me interesa, pero al mismo tiempo quiero ir …con Ken, No! Saca esas ideas de tu cabeza, pero es Ken….digo Francia' (Mei)

'Demonios! Porque puse la foto de Sara en esa ruleta' (Kalos)

'………………………………….' (Sara) (No estaba, ya se había ido a empacar)

"De acuerdo joven afortunado has los honores" dijo el señor Kennet indicándole a Ken que girara la rueda, Ken se acerco lentamente a la ruleta y con la mano que no estaba cubriendo sus ojos le dio un fuerte giro..…

Fin del capitulo

Aww kaleido star es d emis series favoritas, disculpen si me tarde en postear este capitulo, le sprometo que no vuelve a pasar, ojala le shaya gustado


	6. Curiosas situaciones

Malentendidos

Capitulo 6

Por: Roshelio

Aquí esta el sexto capitulo de este fanfic (si me tarde mucho disculpen) espero que les guste……………..

"De acuerdo joven afortunado has los honores" dijo el señor Kennet indicándole a Ken que girara la rueda, Ken se acerco lentamente a la ruleta y con la mano que no estaba cubriendo sus ojos le dio un fuerte giro a la ruleta.

"Gira y Gira y no se detendrá, ¿Quien será la joven afortunada?" gritaba el señor Kenneth aumentando la emoción del momento, y poco a poco la ruleta se fue deteniendo, con cada clic que hacía la ruleta todos los presentes se impacientaban más hasta que la ruleta se detuvo… "Y la ganadora es Sora!!!!!" grito el señor Kenneth muy entusiasmado, Sora comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro " Gané!!!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer" decía mientras brincaba por todos lados 'Hace solo dos días esto me habría hecho muy feliz' pensó Ken mientras trataba de evitar el contacto con los ojos de Rossetta " Esperen, parece que la ruleta sigue moviéndose" dijo el señor Kenneth mientras que la ruleta de haber estado completamente quieta comenzó a moverse aun mas rapido que la primera vez que Ken la había hecho girar

" Queeeee??? Pero si ya había ganado" objetó Sora " Esta vida tiene sus misterios…" dijo el señor Kenneth antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la ruleta. " Y la ganadora es Anna!!!!...no esperen.. Mia!!!!!...que demonios Rossetta!!!!" anunciaba el señor Kenneth mientras la ruleta se seguía moviendo de lado a lado sin parar. " Y la ganadora es MEiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!" grito con gran fuerza el señor Kenneth y un gran silencio lleno la habitación por varios segundos, mientras todos los presentes esperaban a ver si a la ruleta no se le ocurría otra cosa, sin embargo la ruleta permaneció apuntando a Mei.

"G……gane??...Ganeeeeee!!!!!!!" dijo Mei muy emocionada " Así es, la ganadora de este evento es la señorita Mei Wong" anuncio el señor Kenneth, lo que desilucionó a todas las chicas del escenario, aunque para otros fue un alivio, sin embargo Rossetta no estaba conforme, pero tampoco quería montar una escena frente a todo el elenco, pensó que eso seria vergonzoso, mientras que Ken ya se había resignado desde que le dieron la noticia, pero fue igual de impactante. "Entonces…" dijo el señor Kenneth tratando de subir el animo nuevamente "Entonces esta atractiva señorita y este apuesto joven saldrán mañana a disfrutar de un romántico viaje con todo tipo de comodidades, acaso surgirá el amo…." El señor Kenneth fue interrumpido o mejor dicho atropellado por Anna, Mia y Sora, quienes se habían lanzado sobre él para evitar que siguiera hablando. " ¿Acaso quieren matarme antes de que la edad lo haga?" pregunto muy molesto el señor Kenneth mientras se aseguraba de que el micrófono estuviera apagado

" Lo sentimos señor pero hay algo que debe saber" dijo Mia antes de que las tres le explicaran la delicada situación, al oir la historia completa el señor Kenneth volteo a su alrededor para ver a Ken mirando al suelo fijamente, a una Rossetta que difícilmente podía ocultar sus lagrimas y a Mei quien se encontraba muy feliz por la noticia 'Esto solo hace que se ponga mas emocionante' pensó el señor Kenneth " De acuerdo, lo entiendo" dijo el señor Kenneth antes de que las tres bajaran de la plataforma en la que estaban. " Bueno creo que ya lo entendieron, estos dos irán a Francia por una semana de vacaciones y el resto se quedara aquí, eso es todo" dijo fríamente el señor Kenneth antes de concluir la reunión "Esto se va a poner bueno" murmuro el señor Kenneth mientras en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa.

Al salir del auditorio Mei no podía ocultar su felicidad, era como una niña que le acababan de dar su juguete de navidad " Que suerte tenemos, ¿no crees Ken?" dijo Mei muy contenta " Si, creo que si" dijo Ken, algo desanimado, iba a tener una semana con todo pagado en Francia, pero por alguna razón no se sentía muy feliz al respecto " Pues espero que se diviertan mucho los dos juntos" dijo Rossetta muy disgustada antes de salir corriendo de ahí, Ken no podía culparla, y aunque sabía que no era culpa suya no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable " ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" dijo un voz cercana, Ken fue devuelto a la realidad por los gritos de Mia y una que otra bofetada de Anna " Ve con ella y trata de animarla" ordenó Anna

" P…pero solo voy a empeorar las cosas" dijo Ken muy inseguro, en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltear vio a la ultima persona que pensó que le daría ánimos " ¿L..Leon?" dijo Ken algo sorprendido " Ken, hay momentos en la vida en que un hombre debe ser seguro de si mismo, solo dile lo que sientes y ella te comprenderá" dijo Leon de forma firme y segura " Tienes razón" dijo Ken antes de salir tras Rossetta, mientras corría no dejaba de pensar en lo equivocado que estaba sobre Leon, 'Tal vez no sea tan malo' pensó Ken " Leon eres increíble, nunca habia visto tu lado sentimental" escucho Ken a Sora a lo lejos " No fue nada" escucho a Leon decir de forma muy segura, "Ese imbecil, me utilizo de nuevo" dijo Ken al escuchar como Sora adulaba a Leon " No a cambiado en nada" dijo Ken quien estaba tentado a volver para poner a Leon en su lugar pero decidió que sería mejor buscar a Rossetta por los alrededores.

" ¿Y? que te pareció mi truco de los imanes detrás de la ruleta" pregunto el señor Kenneth a Kalos, quienes se dirigían nuevamente a su oficina " Me pareció un truco sucio un poco sobreactuado" dijo Kalos de modo indiferente, de alguna forma nunca pensó que al señor Kenneth le gustaran este tipo de bromas de mal gusto "Ooo vamos vi que estabas sudando cuando viste la foto de Sara en esa ruleta" dijo el señor Kenneth tratando de poner nervioso a Kalos " Eso no tuvo nada que ver" dijo Kalos negando lo que el mismo sabia era verdad " Bueno como quieras, la verdadera diversión comenzara pronto" dijo el señor Kenneth con un tono serio " ¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Kalos temiendo que otras cosa podría suceder después " Ya lo veras…" dijo el señor Kenneth dejando con varias dudas a Kalos.

Mientras tanto Ken había recorrido casi todo el escenario buscando a Rossetta, finalmente la encontró mirando el mar sentada en una banca de la playa. Ken se paro detrás de ella " Rossetta…yo…" fue lo que alcanzo a decir Ken, pero fue interrumpido " Es hermoso ¿verdad?" dijo Rossetta, lo que tomo desprevenido a Ken " Me refiero al océano, tan bello, tan grande, siempre tan fuerte, me hace darme cuenta de lo pequeños que somos" dijo Rossetta mientras observaba el mar, sin embargo después de eso Rossetta no se pudo contener mas, las lagrimas finalmente salieron " Yo se Ken, se que nada de esto es tu culpa, pero de alguna forma me siento incomoda con todo esto, no se lo que es pero me siento insegura de que vayas a solas con Mei a Francia" dijo Rossetta entre lagrimas mientras que Ken se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó

" No te preocupes" dijo Ken muy comprensivo " ¿Qué no me preocupe?, no puedo hacer eso, no tengo seguridad, estoy celosa de Mei, me doy cuenta de que soy solo una niña" dijo Rossetta aun mas triste que antes, llorando en los brazos de Ken " Rosseta, mírame a los ojos" dijo Ken tranquilamente mientras que Rossetta hacía lo que se le pedía " Jamás haría nada que te lastimara, ni traicionaría la confianza que hay entre nosotros, eres demasiado importante para mi como para herirte" dijo Ken, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Rossetta " Lo entiendo, porque siento lo mismo" dijo Rossetta quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos para darle un beso a Ken.

El día siguiente en el aeropuerto…….

"Bueno chicos ya nos vamos" dijo Mei mientras ella y Ken entraban por la puerta del avión con su equipaje " Diviértanse" gritaba Sora tan alegre como siempre " Traigan algo" decía Sara " Cuídense" gritaba Rossetta "No hagan cosas raras" dijo Anna, lo cual provoco que todos, voltearan a verla fijamente y que las caras de Mei y Ken se sonrojaran " E..era broma" dijo Anna obviamente intimidada por sus amigos " Y no te preocupes Ken, cuidare de todos en tu ausencia" dijo Leon mientras ponía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sora. Después de eso los dos partieron rumbo a Francia en el avión.

" Creo que sera divertido, ¿no crees Ken?" dijo Mei tratando de hacer conversación para el largo vuelo " Si, eso creo" dijo Ken tratando de fingir una sonrisa " ¿Te sucede algo Ken? No te veo muy entusiasmado" dijo Mei algo preocupada por la condición de Ken " No es nada, es solo que…" dijo Ken haciendo una pausa " Solo que…." Dijo Mei tratando de hacer que Ken siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo " Es solo que estoy preocupado por Rossetta" dijo Ken algo avergonzado " O…era ella" dijo Mei en un tono casi triste, como si esas palabras le hubieran afectado mucho " Y… ¿tu como te sientes por todo esto del viaje?" preguntó Ken con sus ánimos de vuelta

" ¿Yo? Pues la verdad estoy muy contenta, nunca pensé que iría toda una semana a Francia contigo" dijo Mei mas entusiasmada " ¿Conmigo?, ¿no sería igual con cualquier otra persona? " pregunto Ken " Claro que no, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con los chicos del elenco, y se por experiencia que viajar con Leon es muy aburrido" dijo Mei mientras recordaba como fue su viaje a Francia con Leon, lleno de entrenamientos agotadores y un silencio incomodo entre los dos " Pero tenemos una semana para divertirnos, y estoy seguro de que sabremos aprovecharla" dijo Ken tratando de despejar la mente de Mei ' Si Ken, te aseguro que sabremos aprovecharla' pensó Mei mientras sonreía alegremente.

Mientras tanto en el escenario Kaleido…….

"De acuerdo Kalos cuales son las actividades para el día de hoy" preguntó el señor Kenneth quien estaba sentado en el escritorio de Kalos " Teníamos planeada la revisión del equipo y planear algo de propaganda para la próxima obra, sin embargo la persona encargada de la propaganda esta de vacaciones" dijo Kalos mientras veía su agenda " Ah, no me digas que el joven Robbins salió de vacaciones, ¿Y a donde fue?" pregunto el señor Kenneth muy inocentemente " Fue a Francia una semana" dijo Kalos extrañado de la pregunta del señor Kenneth " Francia!!!! Una semana!!!!! Ese chico sabe ahorrar su dinero!!!!!!" dijo el señor Kenneth algo incrédulo " Pues de hecho….usted se lo regalo" dijo Kalos esperando que con esto el señor Kenneth recordara " ¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!! No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa" dijo el señor Kenneth furioso pero al mismo tiempo confundido

" Y no solo eso, también fue con él una de nuestras trapecistas, Mei Wong, ambos con todos los gastos pagados" dijo Kalos seguro de que el señor Kenneth entraría en razón de alguna forma " ¿Quién aprobó eso?"" pregunto el señor Kenneth esperando saber quien era el responsable " Usted, mire esta es su firma" dijo Kalos mientras le mostraba el presupuesto de los gastos al señor Kenneth " Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo sucedió esto?" pregunto el señor Kenneth un poco mas tranquilo "Espere un momento" dijo Kalos mientras salía del cuarto.

Minutos después Kalos regresó a la oficina para encontrar al señor Kenneth mirando fijamente a todos los gastos que había aprobado "Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Qué tienes ahí?" pregunto el señor Kenneth dirigiéndose a la cinta que Kalos tenía en sus manos " Mírela y sabrá de que le estoy hablando " dijo Kalos antes de ponerla en el reproductor, en la televisión apareció todo el elenco del escenario en la sala de juntas " ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo de Francia?" pregunto el señor Kenneth " Solo espere y lo vera" dijo Kalos indicándole que siguiera viendo la cinta, a los pocos minutos apareció el señor Kenneth con ropa folclórica anunciándoles a las chicas su gran oportunidad, como la ruleta fue cambiando y al final la razon por la que Mei fue con Ken a Francia. Ambos miraron la pantalla hasta el final

" ¿Qué piensa señor Kenne….?" dijo Kalos antes de ver que el señor Kenneth tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y estaba de un color muy pálido, justo antes de desmayarse " Señor…Kenneth… SEÑOR KENNETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dijo Kalos antes de llamar al hospital mas cercano. Mientras tanto un pequeño personaje se encontraba descansando en la ventana de la oficina " Mhhm parece que al anciano no le gusto mi broma…… eso fue solo el principio, ahora que tengo esta nueva habilidad me podré divertir mucho" dijo Fool, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo bastante con todo lo que sucedía " Aunque ente mis planes no estaba que esa tal Mei fuera a Francia, parece que el viejo no cumplió con su tarea, pero no importa, al final yo saldré triunfador, ya veras Sora sufrirás por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar Mwahahahahahahaha "( a/n imaginen que es algo así como una risa malvada) dijo fool antes de irse antes de que alguien lo viera en la escena del crimen (Anna, Mia, Rossetta o Sora).

Esa misma tarde Anna Y Mia caminaban hacia los dormitorios, mientras Mia le comentaba a Anna las ideas que tenía para la próxima obra " Te lo digo, se verían muy bien con eso puesto" dijo Mia muy emocionada " Pero quiero usar máscara de payaso" dijo Anna mientras hacía cara de perrito, Mia estaba a punto de decirle a su amiga que ni con eso se vería graciosa, pero algo llamo su atención " Espera un momento, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Mia mientras veía que los arbustos se movían de forma sospechosa " Tal vez sea solo un perro" dijo Anna sin prestarle mucha importancia, Mia no pudo responder, ya que uno de los empleados de iluminación salió del arbusto gruñendo y ladrando en cuatro patas directamente hacia ellas, lo que las forzó a salir corriendo " Te lo dije, era un perro" dijo Anna en su tono cómico de siempre " Pero no tiene ningún sentido" dijo Mia incrédula a lo que les estaba pasando " Solo sigue corriendo" dijo Anna mientras veía que el ´perro se acercaba.

"Creo que lo perdimos" dijo Anna , al parecer se habían metido en una de las bodegas donde guardaban la utilería " ¿Ya se fue?" preguntó Mia algo temerosa de ver por la puerta " Parece que si" dijo anna tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, sin embargo no fue posible, en ese mismo instante escucharon una voz familiar que gritaba por todo el escenario, al voltear hacia fuera se dieron cuenta de que Leon era perseguido por cinco chicas acrobatas, al parecer todas creían ser gatos y para la mala suerte de Leon las cinco tenían las uñas muy largas. Leon corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero ellas seguían su paso con gran facilidad.

Cuando Leon paso por la bodega Mia y Anna lo jalaron del brazo, haciendo que Leon perdiera el balance y cayera sobre ellas. "Gracias a Dios, creí que iba a morir" dijo Leon a nadie en particular, sin siquiera saber que había amortiguado su caída. "Muévete Leon, estas muy pesado" dijo Mia momentos antes de que Anna lo quitara de enzima, ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Leon tan pálido y agitado, era la primera vez que lo habían visto en un momento de debilidad " ¿Qué? Nunca habían visto a un hombre huir de mujeres que se creen gato?" pregunto Leon, sin notar lo tonta que era su pregunta " Para ser sincera …no" dijo Anna antes de que los tres comenzaran a reír.

¿Alguien me podría decir que esta pasando? Pregunto Leon esperando que alguna conociera la respuesta "No, en cuanto comenzaron a perseguirnos nos metimos aquí" dijo Mia explicándole a Leon la situación. " Esperen!!!" dijo Leon algo alterado, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes " Si Mei y Robbins estan en Francia, Y ustedes y yo estamos aquí… ¿Quién esta con Sora?" pregunto Leon mas alterado de lo que el mismo creía " Anna y Mia solo se miraron mutuamente " Tal vez Rossetta y Sora estén juntas" dijo Anna tratando de tranquilizara Leon " No lo creo, Rossetta fue al centro comercial desde muy temprano" dijo Mia preocupando sin querer a Leon. " No se lo que esta pasando, pero si Sora esta afuera con ellos tengo que salir" dijo Leon tratando de aparentar valentía " Leon mírate, estas mas asustado que nosotras" dijo Anna aunque pareciera mentira tenía razón , de alguna forma Leon estaba asustado " Creo que será mejor que vayamos todos" dijo Mia, a lo que Leon movió la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba " Pero primero….." dijo Anna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro " Nos dirás porque estas tan asustado" termino Mia jugando con Leon

" N..no estoy asustado, es solo que no se que pasa" dijo Leon nervioso " En serio… mira!!!!! Una mujer gato!!!!!!!!!" grito Anna " ¿ Donde?!!!!! ¿Donde?!!!!" gritaba Leon mientras miraba a todos lados. Mia y Anna lo miraron sospechosamente " Esta bien, esta bien, solo no se lo digan a Sora….ni a Robbins (de alguna manera no queria que Ken supiera nada acerca de eso) la verdad es que….le tengo miedo a los gatos " dijo Leon en una voz muy baja y lleno de vergüenza de si mismo, a lo que Anna y Mia se echaron a reír sin control " Les estoy contando algo muy personal" dijo Leon algo molesto pero a la vez mas tranquilo, era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta y no parecía haber tenido el efecto que el pensaba " jajajaja…..de alguna manera lo presentía" dijo Mia todavía riendo " Lo se, es algo difícil de creer" dijo Anna ya mas tranquila " Bueno ya, hay que ver como esta Sora, ¿vienen o no? dijo Leon algo avergonzado mientras que las dos lo seguían hacia la puerta.

Salieron con mucho cuidado, temerosos de que alguno de los empleados locos saliera de algún lugar inesperado, al no encontrar a nadie siguieron su camino yendo con mucho cuidado de arbusto en arbusto, de árbol en árbol hasta que llegaron a la parte de los departamentos, llegaron rápidamente al de Sora y se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta " al menos esta adentro" dijo Leon no muy feliz del descuido de Sora pero mas tranquilo. Leon entró cuidadosamente, no se quería arriesgar a que alguna de aquellas personas locas le saliera de algún lado, Mia y Anna se quedaron en la entrada para vigilar, y aunque pensaban que a Leon le quedaba mejor esa labor se dieron cuenta de que Leon era el que mas estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Sora.

Nada pasaba, los dormitorios del escenario se veían tan tranquilo, lo único diferente era la incomodidad que las dos chicas sentían, no estaba seguras de si alguien mas aparecería creyendo ser un perro o un gato, o inclusive algún otro animal; sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito que provenía de el apartamento de Sora, al escucharlo Anna y Mia corrieron para ver que era lo que le había pasado a Leon, pero se echaron a reír al ver que Sora también creía ser gato y se encontraba acurrucándose en las piernas de Leon, mientras que el pobre estaba blanco como el papel.

"Es Sora, es Sora, es Sora" repetia Leon constantemente en una voz demasiado baja para que cualquiera de sus dos compañeras lo escuchara. Al parecer Leon se había sentado en la cama de Sora y esta había encontrado un confortable lugar para quedarse dormida en las piernas de Leon, quien comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea. Mia y Anna revisaron una vez mas afuera y al no encontrar nada regresaron a la habitación de Sora cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas " ¿Y que vamos a hacer con ella?" pregunto Mia refiriéndose a Sora " Pues creo que solo nos queda esperar a ver si vuelven a la normalidad por si solos" dijo Anna " Después de todo no creo que la policía tome en serio algo como – personas que se creen animales nos atacan-" dijo Leon quien había comenzado a acariciar el cabello de Sora, Anna y Mia notaron esto pero no le prestaron importancia " Tienes razon, pero ¿ que hacemos si no vuelven a la normalidad rápido?" pregunto Mia quien no quería pasar todo el día encerrada en el departamento " No quiero pensar en eso, prefiero pensar que tengan lo que tengan se les pasara en un rato" dijo Anna tratando de alegrar la situación.

En ese momento y como por arte de magia Sora noto que estaba en una posición algo extraña en un lugar suave y cómodo que no podía identificar, y que sentía algo que se presionaba contra su cabello, su vista estaba algo borrosa, pero se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio, y que dos de sus mejores amigas estaban ahí conversando, ella misma les hubiera dicho algo pero por alguna razón se le dificultaba hablar, no fue sino hasta que se percato de donde estaba recostada y de quien era el que le acariciaba el cabello que las palabras salieron por si solas " ¿ Qué crees que estas haciendo Leon?" grito Sora muy fuerte sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación y haciendo que la cara de Leon se pusiera roja tanto de sorpresa como de pena " P…pues v…eras Sora….tu te creías gato….y yo, y ellas y después tu…"dijo Leon muy nervioso

" Aja, ¿y tu esperas que crea que pensaba que era un gato? Pregunto Sora incrédulamente y con la cara roja de vergüenza y enfado. Leon no sabía que decir, necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba rápido. Para la buena suerte de Leon un chillido se escucho por la ventana del dormitorio de Sora, todos se asomaron por la ventana y notaron que una de las personas de limpieza estaba colgada de un árbol fingiendo ser un mono, "……Te creo" dijo Sora al precensiar lo que sus ojos veían, Leon sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo " Pero no tenías porque acariciarme el cabello sin mi permiso" dijo Sora fingiendo estar molesta mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta del dormitorio, " No habras la puerta!!!!" gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero era demasiado tarde " ¿Porque no?" pregunto Sora inocentemente mientras veía a los empleados del escenario ladrando hacia donde ella estaba " De acuerdo, por eso no" se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba la puerta momentos antes de que uno de ellos entrara al dormitorio.

"Alguien me puede decir que esta pasando" pregunto Sora nuevamente irritada, los presentes movieron la cabeza en señal de que no sabía nada, Sora protesto, pero escucho como que muchas cosas caían al suelo al mismo tiempo y se pregunto que era, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se dio cuenta de que todos los 'perros' se encontraban profundamente dormidos, al mismo tiempo Leon, Anna y Mia voltearon por la ventana al ver que el 'mono' también estaba dormido. Al cabo de unos minutos todos se despertaron como si nada hubiese pasado, de la misma manera que Sora había hecho. Decidieron que sería mejor no contarles lo que había pasado, pero aun había muchas preguntas sin responder.

Esa misma noche…………

Mia había convencido a Anna de que la dejara dormir en su cuarto, después de todas las cosas extrañas que les habían ocurrido no se sentía segura sola, ambas intentaban conciliar el sueño pero estaban muy alteradas por lo que paso en la tarde. Después de un rato se veía entre la oscuridad como un pequeño objeto se movía lentamente, era Fool, quien estaba por poner en practica la habilidad que aprendió durante la boda de Layla. " Fue divertido la vez pasada, pero creo que perros, gatos y monos no fue suficiente, intentare algo nuevo esta vez" se dijo Fool a si mismo ya que Mia y Anna estaban dormidas, o al menos eso era lo que Fool creía

" Mañana por la tarde serás un canguro, un canguro, un canguro y saltaras de manera graciosa por todos lados" susurro fool en el oído izquierdo de Anna, momentos antes de que una mano extraña lo tomara de los pies, era Mia quien había escuchado todo desde que entro a la habitación " Creo que te tenemos entre la espada y la pared" dijo Anna quien había fingido estar dormida todo este tiempo " Ahora sabemos que tu fuiste quien ocasiono todos estos problemas" dijo Mia mientras ajitaba al pequeño espíritu por las piernas " Esperen, esperen todo esto es un gran malentendido" dijo Fool moviendo los brazos " si como no, ¿esto también era la voluntad del escenario?" pregunto Anna de manera sarcástica, dándole a entender a fool que esa misma excusa no le funcionaria esta vez " Fool, ¿ Porqué lo hiciste?" pregunto Mia tratando de sacar una explicación del espíritu del escenario

" Para serles sincero estaba aburrido" dijo Fool completamente descarado " aburrido?, aburrido!!!!! ¿ Sabes por lo que pasamos hoy?" pregunto Anna obviamente molesta " Si, fue casi tan divertido como el viejo loco" dijo Fool mientras se tapaba la boca por haber confesado sin querer su otra travesura " Asi que fuiste tu el que enloqueció al señor Kenneth" dijo Mia acusadora esta vez " Si, lo admito, pero dejenme decirles que ese fue un error" dijo fool completamente sincero " Explícate" exigió Anna " Veran, le dije al viejo que mandara al joven Robbins con un acompañante de su elección a Francia para que se fuera de vacaciones, porque creí que Robbins elegiría a Rossetta para ir a Francia" contesto Fool

" ¿Y se puede saber que salió mal?" pregunto Mia " Verán, al parecer el oído del viejo esta mal y entendió que él tenia que elegir a la persona con la que Robbins iría" siguió explicando Fool " Pero eso no explica porque se comportó de esa forma" dijo Anna " Parece que el viejo ha visto muchos programas de concursos y su subconsciente hizo el resto" dijo Fool tratando de dar una explicación razonable "Yo solo quería que Rossetta se la pasara bien , considerando que es la única que me trata con respeto creo que se lo debo" dijo Fool nuevamente muy sincero " Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa" dijo Fool mientras cruzaba sus brazos (y si, aun estaba de cabeza) " ¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Mia con mucha curiosidad " Esta carta, el corazón negro en posición invertida" dijo fool mientras les mostraba las cartas de la manera en que siempre lo hacía " ¿Y que simboliza esta carta? " pregunto Anna interesada en las palabras del espíritu del escenario

" El corazón negro en posición invertida es el símbolo de la duda en el corazón de una persona, también simboliza el posible rompimiento de una relacion" explico Fool " No creerás que……" dijo Anna algo nerviosa "…….Ken? el no sería capaz…..o si?" dijo Mia dudosa de su respuesta " El escenario decidirá lo que es mejor" dijo fool con una mirada seria ' Esto es excelente, parece que ya se olvidaron de lo que hice con el truco de los animales, si me mantengo serio tal vez no lo recuerden' pensaba alegremente el espíritu del escenario 'Sin embargo esta carta es cien por ciento original, solo el destino sabe lo que les tiene preparado a esos tres'.

En Francia…………………..

Ken Y Mei acababan de bajar del avión después de mas de 10 horas de vuelo, sin embargo Mei seguía alegre y con mucha energía, Ken estaba contento de haber recibido vacaciones, sin embargo no bajo esas circunstancias, sin embargo había decidido que las disfrutaría y que no pensaría mucho en eso, después de todo Rossetta confiaba en el y no defraudaría esa confianza.

"Hola!!!!! Me estas escuchando" dijo Mei mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara de Ken, quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos " Oh disculpa, ¿Qué decías?" pregunto Ken tratando de que no se ofendiera " Decía que sería buena idea encontrar un taxi pronto para ir al hotel" dijo Mei algo indignada por el hecho de que fue ignorada " Si claro, es una buena idea" dijo Ken Caminaron por todo el aeropuerto tratando de encontrar alguna salida que indicara donde había un taxi " Ken apúrate, estas caminando muy despacio" grito Mei a la distancia, Ken poco a poco llegó a donde ella estaba

" Despacio!!!!! Es fácil para ti decirlo, solo traes una mochila" dijo Ken exhausto de tener que cargar su maleta y otras 4 que el siendo el caballero que es se ofreció a cargar por Mei...o mejor dicho Mei hizo que las cargara "Piensa que estas haciendo algo de ejercicio extra" dijo Mei inocentemente mientras se adelantaba hacia donde estaba el taxi " Mujeres……." Se dijo Ken a si mismo mientras seguía caminando a un paso muy lento hacia donde estaba el taxi.

Dentro del taxi Ken sentía que se podría haber quedado dormido, estaba exhausto de haber cargado todas esas maletas por todo el aeropuerto " ¿Se podría saber que traes en esas maletas Mei?" pregunto Ken tratando de comprender porque estaba tan agitado " Ah eso son mis pesas de entrenamiento" dijo Mei como si no fuera la gran cosas, mientras que la boca de Ken parecía llegar al suelo " ¿Hiciste que cargara eso por todo el aeropuerto???!!!!!!!!!" pregunto Ken exaltado aunque al mismo tiempo indignado " Claro que no" dijo Mei mientras le sacaba la lengua " Traje solo lo escensial que un chica debe llevar de vacaciones" dijo Mei tratando de aguantar la risa, Ken por su parte no estaba muy contento, pero a la vez apreciaba que Mei tratara de animarlo. " ¿Y como es el Hotel al que vamos?" pregunto Mei curiosa de saber " No lo se, jamás había escuchado hablar de el, se llama 'Paraíso'" dijo Ken " ¿Paraíso? ¿ Que clase de nombre es ese para un hotel?" pregunto Mei

" No lo se, pero a como a estado el señor Kenneth no se que esperar" dijo Ken algo preocupado de que por lo menos los hubieran enviado a un buen hotel. En ese momento el taxi se detuvo y el conductor les informo que ya habían llegado, cuando Ken y Mei bajaron del Taxi no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, el señor Kenneth los había enviado a un hermoso Hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, la entrada estaba adornada con una fuente y ángeles mientras que el Hotel en si parecía mas una mansión que un hotel, Ken pregunto al conductor del taxi si estaba seguro si este era el lugar correcto, y cuando el conductor le dijo que sin ninguna duda ese era el lugar, incluso le señalo un letrero que decía 'Bienvenidos al Paraíso , disfruten de su estadía'

Mei y Ken no lo podían creer, caminaron hasta una gran puerta que se abrió cuando ellos se acercaron, revelando una gran sala bellamente decorada con muebles antiguos muy bien cuidados, una gran pecera que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared y unos acabados que ninguno de los dos se hubieran imaginado que existían, Ken comprobó que tenían reservación y les indicaron como llegaran a su cuarto "Espere, ¿esta tratando de decirme que solo tenemos un cuarto reservado? Pregunto Ken a la persona en recepción "Me temo que solo tienen un cuarto reservado y el hotel esta lleno señor" dijo un hombre alto de mediana edad, Ken no lo podía creer y estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso

" No te preocupes Ken, no muerdo" dijo Mei alegremente y tomando la llave de la habitación de la mano de la persona de recepción y caminando hacia su cuarto. " Mei no estoy muy seguro de esto" dijo Ken aun nervioso " ¿Miedo de dormir en el mismo cuarto que una chica?" pregunto Mei " N, no es eso lo que pasa es que….." dijo Ken pero fue interrumpido " En ese caso no hay ningún problema" dijo Mei haciendo que Ken se resignara 'Esto ya no se puede poner mejor' pensó Mei mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Mei notó que sus maletas ya estaban en la habitación mientras que Ken se dirigió directo al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría ' ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?' se preguntaba Ken mientras se mojaba la cara" Lo bueno es que ya nada puede empeorar" se dijo Ken a si mismo en una voz muy leve para que Mei no lo escuchara "Keeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!" se escucho por todo el cuarto, Ken salio rápidamente del baño para saber que había hecho que Mei lo llamara con tanta urgencia, cuando la miro tenía una cara difícil de describir, estaba pálida, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojada, su rostro expresaba alegría, nerviosismo y a la vez miedo " Mei, ¿que te sucede? Pregunto Ken preocupado " M….m…mi….mi..mi" dijo Mei, las palabras parecían no salir de su boca " Si no me hablas bien no te entiendo" dijo Ken quien no podia comprender nada de lo que ella decía " M…mira eso" dijo Mei mas roja que un tomate señalando hacia el interior del cuarto.

Ken parecía no entender de que estaba hablando, era una habitación de hotel de lujo muy común, tenía un mini bar, un refrigerador chico, una televisión pantalla gigante, muy bonitos acabados y un escritorio, pero Ken como la persona distraída que era no sabía de que estaba hablando Mei " ¿De que hablas?" dijo Ken, Mei se vio forzada a tomar la cabeza de Ken en sus manos y dirigir su mirada hacia lo que ella se refería " ¿Q….q….q……que es eso!!!!!!?" pregunto Ken muy exaltado, nervioso y con la cara igual de roja que la de Mei " Eso mi querido amigo Ken es una cama matrimonial" dijo Mei quien apenas podía esconder su felicidad

¿Qué les pareció? Bien, mal, ojala se hallan divertido al leerlo, no olviden que los revews me inspiran para actualizar mas rápido, mientras mas dejen mas rápido escribo el próximo capitulo o en su defecto me recuerdan que lo tenog que subir :P

Bueno hasta la próxima yo me despido y dejen muchos REVEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
